Academy of Bending Arts
by InsertNamesHere
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets shot dead... That has nothing to do with our story. We just had nothing to say, really. It's a school for benders. You can figure out the rest yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the dialogue. And maybe the plot. Bending schools have been used before, but we've had this idea for a really long time and we finally posted it. Just read the story, and please, don't sue.

The Academy of Bending Arts: Chapter One

"Katara I don't like you going to this place by yourself for a year."

"Sokka, it's not even an entire school year. And you're leaving, too. What do you expect me to do? Stay home and cook?"

"Yes." Wrong answer. Katara soundly smacked her brother upside the head. If Sokka was going to some junior army barracks, then, by thunder, she was going to school as well.

After trying to reason with Sokka and finding it failed, she switched to 'sweet little sister' mode.

"But Sokka," she whined with puppy dog eyes. "I really, really want to go. Pleeeease?" Sokka stood unmoved, but slightly softened. A few more 'But Sokka's and he finally gave in. Katara ran and hugged him to seal the deal.

"Thank you _sooooo_ much!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then ran to get her list of school supplies.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sokka continued packing with a small smile.

--

Katara walked into Staples, list in hand. She picked up a shopping basket and looked at the first two items on her list.

1 Backpack

7 Notebooks

She checked a sign, and then walked down the closest aisle. When she got there, there was only one backpack remaining. It happened to be a disgusting shade of green, almost as if- was that puke?!

Katara winced and looked towards the notebooks. There were only four left.

"You don't have to go _exactly_ by the list you know."

Katara jumped at the voice behind her. A boy in a Staples uniform stood behind her. He was tall, with dark hair and the most fascinating golden eyes. He was half smiling, half smirking at her surprise.

When Katara stopped staring into his eyes, she snapped out of it. "Hello?" He said.

"Oh," Katara gasped. "Um… what did you say? Sorry."

"Well," the boy replied. "I was saying you don't have to follow the school list exactly."

"Oh… Um, I, Thanks." Katara felt a bit deflated. This boy had caught her totally off guard.

"Okay, so let me see the list. What do you need?" He moved closer to her and looked over her shoulder at the list. Katara stopped breathing for a moment. She barley knew this guy. What was wrong with her?

"-can get a messenger bag or whatever, and you can get a couple of three subject notebooks, that way you have extra space in case you want to doodle or something."

He smiled directly into her face. Inside she became a Katara puddle. But she kept her composure… right?

"Th- um, I, tha—" As she continued to stutter, an old man walked up and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, young man, could you tell me where the oranges are?"

"Um, sir, you're in an office supply store. We don't sell oranges." The old man looked up at the boy, astonished.

"How did you know the misses loves porridge! Aisle four you say? Thank you ever so much." As the man walked off, the boy turned back to Katara.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" But she was already gone.

--

Katara kicked the front door of her house.

"Sokka open the door already!" She had both arms full of school supplies; she couldn't really open the door. Sokka's voice came from inside.

"Say the magic word." Katara's eye twitched.

"Gods d—" Sokka wrenched the door open.

"Not that wor—" Katara walked past him.

"Thank you"

Katara stated packing the moment she stepped into her bedroom. She was even singing when Sokka came in to check on her. "What's with you?" Katara twirled around the room hugging a pair of socks to her chest.

"I'm just so happy to be going to this school. My bending is going to improve so much. Maybe I'll even be a _master_ in a few years!" She kept packing, things flying helter-skelter into her bag.

"Ooooookaay" Said Sokka. "Well, we have to leave by seven tomorrow so set an alarm, kay? Katara smiled at him and picked up her alarm clock.

"Setting!" She set the alarm for six o' clock.

"Alright" He walked out.

"See you" He slowly closed the door.

"Tomorrow…" The door creeked closed until it was only opened by a sliver. Katara ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"Kayloveyoubye!"

--

They left three minutes past seven, and Sokka was _not_ happy.

"We are late! I told you we would be late, and we are... Maybe you just shouldn't go." Katara turned and glared at him. "You'll try anything to stop me going, won't you?" Sokka grumbled, pulled the car out of the garage, and took off down the road. Sokka groaned and complained all the way. Katara smiled and sang along with the radio until her brother turned it off.

After forty-five minutes of driving Katara practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh my gods! Look! We're here!" She shouted. Sokka looked up in time to see the sign.

Welcome to the Academy of Bending Arts.

--

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I don't really know why but I wanted to end the chapter with the title. It's sort of a good luck charm thing. Yeah I'm weird I got it. Anywhoo Please R&R it would make me very happy, Thanks! I wish to give cookies to all reviewers except those who flame. If you want to flame please reconsider. If you're a Kataang please don't read this **for your own good!**

P.S. Aang _will_ be in the story, but he will _not_, at any point be in a romantic relationship with Katara! Only-one sided crushing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously we don't own avatar. Yes, we did steal Katara's line from Avatar, but we're already using their characters so we don't think they'll mind.

Chapter 2;

"So what's the first rule?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Never converse with any fire benders and never date anyone." She replied bored and obediently.

"Never date anyone what?" Sokka crossed his arms. Katara sighed.

"Never date anyone ever, in my life time." Sokka looked satisfied.

"Alright I guess I gotta go." Sokka hugged Katara and then held her out at arms distance.

"Sokka" Katara asked "Are you crying?"

"No" Sokka sniffled "I just got something in my eye." Katara smiled.

"It's okay Sokka. I'll be fine, really!" She hugged her brother tightly. "I'll miss you."

"…….."

"Sokka?" She loosened her grip on her brother. He began gasping for oxygen.

"Air! Need air!" Katara jumped away from him.

"Oh, Sokka I'm so sorry!" They both turned around at the sound of laughter. A rather old man was standing there. He noticed them staring and regained his composure.

"I'm sorry" He said. "It was funny" He apologetically shrugged. "I am professor Iroh. Most of the students call me Uncle Iroh. I'm here to welcome the students." Katara shook his hand. "I'm Katara." Sokka stepped up.

"So you're a professor huh? Why are you greeting students? What do you teach? Shouldn't some stupid student council be welcoming people?" Iroh looked form Sokka to Katara questioningly. Katara sighed.

"The paranoid one's my brother."

"He's not one of ours is he?"

"Oh no, he's not a bender" Sokka glared at his sister.

"To answer you're questions," Iroh began. "I'm not just greeting the students, I'm also giving out the schedules and room assignments. I teach history. And lastly, the headmaster doesn't trust students with room assignments. Much as I hate to admit it the students at this school are teenagers who suffer from hormones." Sokka cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll just leave then. Katara, write me or call me or something. Let me know you're alright." Katara waved and started to walk away. "Kay, bye Sokka I love you!" Katara ran off after Iroh who was rapidly fading into a tiny speck.

"Katar… Oh forget it." Sokka walked back to the car and drove away.

"And your room is right… here." Iroh stopped in front of a door labeled 72. "You're room mates are, Toph Tebigon, Azula Shenobi." Katara's eyes widened.

"Shenobi? But doesn't that mean she's…" Iroh nodded.

"The princess yes, but don't worry she's not stuck up or anything." He smiled. "It was nice talking to you. See you in class then."

"Alright, um… See you later." Iroh turned down the hall.

"Oh I almost forgot! Will you have lunch with me this Thursday?" Katara was surprised but happily agreed. "Good, there is someone I want you to meet." He said with a grin. Katara blushed a bit and nodded as he left the room beaming. Katara turned to her door and gulped. With a shaky breath she turned the handle and stepped inside.

--

Jade- I wrote most of the second chapter but I give props to lily for the cliff hanger end. So if you want to yell about the cliff hanger yell at Lily!

Lily- Hey!

Jade- Well R&R please, It's my life blood!

Lily- Stop being so needy, Jade.

Jade- Shut it!

Lily- Make me!

Big fight!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar the last Airbender! Wow… thrilling.

Chapter 3;

--

As soon as she entered the room, a sharp voice cut through the air.

"New girl" Katara turned to see a girl about her age with jet black hair and a pair of bright golden eyes. The girl wore a red skirt and white blouse, her tie had six stripes of red, showing she was an advanced fire bending student. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, adorned with a single gold flame-shaped comb. Katara gulped. The girl snapped her fingers. "Did you hear me?" She snapped icily. Katara nodded. "Good." She replied with a smirk. "This is your side of the room" She said pointing to the bed in the middle of the room. "And this" She said motioning to the far right side of the room. "Is my side, you stay on yours and I'll stay on mine. If you follow these rules we won't have any problems." Katara nodded again. The girl glared at her for a moment before grabbing her bag and leaving. Katara sighed.

"It's the first day of school and someone already hates me." She mumbled to herself.

"She doesn't hate you," Came a bored voice from the far left corner. Katara jumped. The girl chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you sugar queen." Katara knit her eyebrows together. _'Sugar queen.' _Katara thought confused by the nick name. The girl came forward. She was a bit on the short side and wore a dark green skirt, and white blouse, but her tie was completely green.

"Are you a teacher?" She questioned a bit startled. The girl smirked.

"Assistant." The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Toph, it's nice to meet you." Katara smiled.

"I'm Katara. Likewise." When they pulled away Katara noticed Toph's eyes were a pale green, and looked almost as if they were clouded over. Katara was brought back to reality when Toph spoke. "That girl was Princess Azula of the fire nation." Toph said saluting and mimicking a soldier.

Katara stifled a laugh. "I kinda figured." Toph smiled lightly.

"She's not as bad as you think; she just doesn't trust people right away. Don't worry though; she'll warm up to you sooner or later." Katara nodded. "So what do you bend?" Toph asked. Katara looked down at herself. She was wearing her blue uniform, shouldn't Toph be able to tell.

"Can't you—?" Toph laughed. "No I'm blind." Katara gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said apologetically. Toph waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I see. Just not the way you do. I see through earth bending. I feel vibrations in the earth through my feet. It creates a sort of picture in my head. " "Oh" Katara said confused. She'd never heard of such a thing.

"Anyway what do you bend?" Toph asked. Katara smiled.

"I'm a water bender." Toph grinned. "That's cool; we need some more water benders around here." Katara put her suitcase on her bed and sat. Toph walked over to her. "Hey do you want me to show you around." Katara's face brightened.

"Really" She exclaimed. Toph nodded and started towards the door.

--

Lily- Yeah… Just to clear stuff up, Toph's last name is Tebigon. We know her last name is Bei Fong but you'll find out why we changed it in future chapters. (If you haven't figured it out already.) The story is a little slow right now, but it will get better! So R&R. Again no flames please!

Jade- Just so you know, on the ties for their uniforms, if it's full colored that means they are a teacher or teacher's assistant. On you're first year if you pass 6th you get a stripe. This continues until the end of high school, so when you complete 12th you should have seven stripes. Azula is the same age as Katara but since she's a prodigy she skipped two grades. The grades are 6th to 12th and it doesn't work like a normal high school. Katara is in her first year but she's starting in ninth, so she has four stripes. Toph and Aang have been there since 6th and are going into 7th. We know it's really confusing, so try not to use logic while reading. All the confusion is from me! Sorry! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

We do not own avatar...

--

They started with the cafeteria. It was time for breakfast so when they got there they stopped for a while. It was a pretty pathetic spread. Katara forced a smile.

"Well let's eat." She said. Of course she had no appetite anymore. But it would be impolite not to eat. She stated towards the… food? Toph grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hold it, sugar queen." She said. "We're not eating here."

"We're not?" Katara asked relief seeping into her voice.

"We are going to the teacher's cafeteria." Katara gave her a questioning look. She then remembered Toph couldn't see, and blushed.

"It's okay." Toph said. "I can see your expressions." Katara's jaw dropped.

"Stop that, you look like a fish." She said while walking into another room. Katara stopped gaping and followed.

--

She had never seen so much food, and it actually looked edible. Toph turned and smirked.

"Told ya"

Katara walked straight to the line for break feast. She piled a plate full of waffles, sausages, eggs, bacon, and fruit. Katara hadn't eaten since seven last night and it was it was nearing ten. She was hungry. Toph sat down with a fruit smoothie, just as Katara was polishing off a waffle and three slices of bacon.

"Wow," Toph said. "Where do you put it all..." Katara looked up.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," Toph answered. "Continue devouring." Katara shrugged and took her advice. When they (meaning Katara) were finished, Toph kept the tour moving. They saw the library, most of Katara's classes and the good bathrooms before coming to the gym. Toph stopped at the door.

"I give you," She said opening the door. "Our gym"

It was huge. There was an Olympic sized pool, a boxing/wrestling ring, a weight room, an indoor track, a basketball court with pull out volley ball nets. There were about fifty stationary bikes, and a gymnastics center. It was all awesome, but one thing over powered the rest.

Everything was clean. All of the equipment was new and the floors were sparkling.

"Yeah," Toph said. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Katara was wide eyed.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, lets go," Toph said pulling Katara along. Katara got over the immensity of the gym after a few steps, and Toph lead the way out.

--

A/N: Lily- Oh crud, Jade is gonna kill me, she wrote this and is at her house which is pretty far from mine, she left me a piece of paper with her A/N and I lost it, to top it off with a cherry her phone is turned off! Way to go Lily :smacks head into wall: Well you probably won't be hearing from me for a while, knowing her she'll crush my hands so I can't type, and then drive a stake through my heart…Yeah… she's already sorta mad at me. Well I gotta go but please review, she may not kill me if she's happy! And reviews make her happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's a_ disclaimer_. What do you think that means? This goes for Avatar, as well as Hannah Montana, Squirrel Boy, and Catscratch. Also, to those of you who like these shows, I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Sorry.

Now that the basic tour was over, the only place left was where ever Katara had her elective. The rest had been the generic stuff.

"So, what's your elective?" Toph asked. "Art, technology?" Katara shook her head, looking at the floor. Toph couldn't catch the slight movement of Katara's head through the linoleum floor, so Katara answered with an ashamed, no. "Don't tell me you take _wood shop_ or something!" Toph's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her bangs.

Katara looked up, surprised. "Uh, no," she said. "It's not something like that." Toph looked relieved. This school didn't need another mega-tomboy. Katara blushed slightly. "I'm sort of a… choir freak." She looked up to check Toph's reaction. Her face was blank. Then she broke out in giggles, very uncharacteristic of Toph.

"You were embarrassed about choir!" Toph said, wiping away tears. Katara went on defense. "Well, my other friends thought it was really weird. Yue said they were jealous, but I'm still sort of embarrassed…" She began talking faster until she was babbling and Toph's hand shot out to cover Katara's mouth.

"Okay," she drawled. "We get it. You're scared of admitting you sing." Katara opened her mouth to talk again, but Toph interrupted. "Don't start up again. I may end up smacking you." She smiled, but Katara could tell she meant it and took the advice.

Toph led the way to the art corridor. She showcased the three art rooms, the computer design lab, the drama room, the stage, and, lastly, the music room. It was like any other music room except it was larger and, like the gym, scarily clean. We're talking literally glittering here.

After a few minutes of checking out the music room, Toph took a route back to the room with Katara in tow. When the door was opened, it revealed Azula talking animatedly to a blonde girl who was a little too hyper. The girl had to be at least seventeen, maybe eighteen, but she was wearing a Hannah Montana t-shirt and had a huge Squirrel Boy sticker on her bag along with a Catscratch pin. They turned to stare at Toph and Katara, the blonde girl in mid hair twirl. Azula's eyes narrowed as The Unwelcome Ones crossed into the bedroom.

Katara slammed the door shut and slumped against it. She sighed and looked at Toph.

"Are you sure she doesn't hate us." _Especially me, _she thought.

"No," Toph answered. "But I don't think she hates us_ much_ if she does." She then flopped onto her bed and picked up an odd contraption made of plastic and metal off the windowsill. It was a flat piece of plastic with small metal bumps on it. Toph felt the bumps with her fingertips for a few seconds.

"Wow," she said. "It's almost seven already." Toph replaced the contraption on the windowsill. Katara shook her head in confusion. Toph turned and looked at her, sort of.

"Did you just do something?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what that thing is," Katara answered. "I shook my head because I was confused." Toph smiled and picked up the thingamabob. Then she walked towards Katara with it.

"This is a heat clock," she explained. "There's a kid here named Teo whose dad is an inventor. Teo is in my English class, and he told his dad about me being late to class because I didn't know what time it was. He made this up so I could tell time. The way it works is you put it on the windowsill in the sun." She demonstrated, then turned back to Katara. "The sunlight heats it up the metal studs and, by feeling how hot or cold they are, I can tell time. Approximately. I can't tell the minutes, but I can get pretty close."

Katara nodded and tried to conceal a small yawn. Toph frowned and pushed her toward her bed. "Go to sleep. We're getting up at six-thirty. You've had a big, scary day. You need some rest." Katara fell asleep listening to Toph drone on about sleep deprivation and had the most peculiar dreams about a boy from Staples…

A/N:

**Jade**: Well, I hope this was acceptable. Also, once again; I have nothing against Hannah Montana, Squirrel Boy, or Catscratch. Really. The combo is just to emphasize No Name's immaturity. I mean no disrespect.

Reviewing- Don't know what else to say except that you guys must not like us very much, 'cuz we're not getting much feedback. See, we think of our writing as a partnership with you, our lovely readers. We write, and you tell us what you think, otherwise we have no clue what you think. We're not mind readers. If we get NOTHING, which we're getting now, we dunno what to write. And then you suffer, and nobody wants that, right?

Sorry

That was my one big review thingy. I'm done. R&R plz!

Lighter note- On a lighter note, I _did_ hurt Lily! But don't worry, she's still alive. Just completely incapacitated. She can't communicate, as she's breathing through a tube. From what I can tell she's trying to say hello through her gag- I mean breathing tube! Also, for those of you who read our profile, our friend Kitsune says hi!

And remember: reviews keep Lily alive and well. I have no other friends to take out my anger on…K bye!

**Lily**: mmmmmmpfff! (help me please for I am in mortal danger)

PS: I'm only talking so much cuz I'm bored. I'm also really proud of my invention. Teehee...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm posting on a fan site, do you really think there's the slightest chance I own Avatar?

**Chapter Six**

The next morning was Monday. Katara rose bleary-eyed to the shrill voice of her alarm clock. She slapped the snooze button on her third try. Unfortunately, Toph had other plans. She rudely tore the blankets away from Katara, who huddled up into a ball in an attempt to stay warm.

"Come on," Toph said. "There's only an hour and twenty minutes until the first bell. You want to be a little early on your first day, right?" Katara didn't move.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing her pillow. "But I don't want to be a decade early."

"Just get up, Katara," Toph said. "And I promise to leave you alone." Katara groaned, rolled onto her stomach, and tried to push herself up. She then abruptly fell face down on her pillow.

"There," she said through the cloth. "I tried, now go away." Toph shook her head, exasperated but determined.

"Not a chance." This was immediately followed by a pillow colliding with the back of Katara's head. She shot up with a death glare at Toph.

"I'm awake, alright!" Katara growled. Loathing dripped from each word. Toph wasn't impressed.

"Get your lazy butt up and act happy. You wouldn't want your brother thinking you don't like it here." Katara looked up from grabbing her clothes, truly awake.

"How do you know about my brother?" she asked.

"Well," Toph started. "If you must know, Iroh told me." She threw Katara's shoes at her. "Turns out he's got a couple of 'spies' keeping an eye on you." She turned around to see Katara trying to shove her head through her shirt. Her head popped out just as Toph started talking again.

"I'd be grateful if I had a brother that cared that much." Katara made a disbelieving sound.

"No you wouldn't," she said, opening the door. "You'd prob-" She was cut off by Azula glaring at her on the other side of the door. Katara and Toph continued in silence toward the hallway. Right as Katara grabbed the door knob, Azula began talking.

"I don't actually hate you, you know." Katara cringed. Had Azula heard her last night?

"Just stay out of my way for a while," Azula continued. "And we'll get along just fine." She then went back to the papers on her lap.

Katara turned back to the door and walked out into the hall. She resettled her messenger bag and turned to Toph. She was taken aback by Toph looking downcast.

"I hope your brother's not cute," she told Katara. "Azula will do anything for a pretty face." She chuckled. "Well, almost anything."

"Okay, what's the story?" asked Katara. Toph snickered.

"There was this guy she liked, John," Toph said. "Azula started going out with him. After four and a half months, he…well." Toph paused. She took a deep breath and spat the rest out in quick succession. "He wanted Azula to sleep with him. You could hear the shouting all the way across campus."

Katara was focused on Toph and almost took a wrong turn. Toph grabbed her arm and yanked her back on track.

"He was a little weasel, but I'm not sure even _he_ deserved what he got. Anyway," Toph continued. "John entered the witness protection program two days later. Last I heard he was in Montana using the name Jimmy Wheedler."

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the music room. Toph smiled widely and started to walk away, stopping at Katara's voice.

"But don't you have to 'witness' something to do that?"

"Well," Toph said. "He witnessed Azula ticked off. I think that counts." And she left. Katara shook her head and opened the music room door. There were five people milling about already.

A door banged open to the left. An elderly woman wearing a lime-green dress and matching flowered sandals walked out. She made a bee-line for Katara.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Mrs. Glades, the choir teacher."

Katara smiled. "My name's Katara."

"Nice to meet you, Katara," said Mrs. Glades. "I hope you enjoy choir!" With that, she walked off to greet the other students.

Katara turned to a random chair and sat in it. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and onto the floor beside her. She pulled out a notebook and pencil and started writing in the notebook.

The front door opened again to show a boy who looked slightly familiar to Katara. He was tall, almost six feet, had black hair, and, what Katara noticed most, beautiful golden eyes. He stopped half-way through the door.

He swore under his breath. He then walked toward Mrs. Glades.

"Zuko, you are late." Mrs. Glades stopped talking to two girls to reprimand the boy. The girls, one with dirty blond hair and dark dark brown eyes, the other with black hair and glasses, walked back to their seats. The first one made a face as if Mrs. Glades was making a big deal of nothing. They both suppressed laughs.

"Mrs. Glades," the boy (Zuko?) said. "There are only six people, I'm not that late." Mrs. Glades shook her head disapprovingly.

"The teacher's aid is supposed to be here before no more than five other students arrive." She gestured to Katara, who jumped, thinking she had been caught eavesdropping.

"You might want to walk a little faster. Katara got here when you should have." The boy's eyes widened slightly and Katara blushed. She looked down at her notebook as he took a seat in the chair at the front of the room beside the teacher's seat.

The room slowly filled up with students until the last few ran in at the sound of the bell. As these few students took unoccupied seats, Mrs. Glades began to talk.

"Welcome to concert choir," she said, grinning widely. "I think this is going to be a really good class-" Whatever else she was going to say was stopped by the door opening once more. This time it was someone Katara was sure she recognized. It was the blond girl who had been talking to Azula the day before. She was wearing a t-shirt with Brittany Spears and the word Chaotic pasted across it.

"Aiza," Mrs. Glades said, sounding extremely displeased. "We're not going to make a habit of being late, are we? Again."

The girl, Aiza, smiled and started to say something along the lines of 'no', when she spotted Zuko, who was trying to hide from her gaze.

"Zuzu!" she shouted. Katara, Zuko, and the black- and blond-haired girls wrinkled their noses at the nickname. Everyone else (except Mrs. Glades) laughed as Aiza ran over trying to hug Zuko. She was stopped by Zuko picking up the chair he had been sitting on and pointing the legs of it at her.

"Aiza!" Mrs. Glades shouted. Everyone shut up. "Take a seat and stop harassing the TA!" Aiza pouted and took a seat. Thankfully, the only open seats were on the opposite side of the room as both Zuko and Katara. She sat down huffily and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Glades started with a glare toward Aiza. "This year we have very few students in this class and are lucky enough to have Zuko here as a TA." Aiza waved a hand at Zuko, who shuddered and glared at her. "He is a lovely musician when he wants to be. Anyway, back to business. To see what type of voice you have, I would like each person to sing part of a song until I ask them to stop. We'll start on this side of the room." She pointed to the area Katara was sitting in. A boy who looked her age stood and began singing in what sounded like Italian.

Katara panicked. She was planning on singing a song she had written. She began thinking of other songs, but it was almost her turn. The blond girl was right before her, and she was singing now.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing! Everybody start to sing like dee-dee-dee, ba-ba-ba-da. Now you're singing like everything!" Her confident voice was cut off. It was Katara's turn.

She stood up and began to sing.

"_Tell me who there is, who are you are, who you're gonna be_

_I let you know if anything sounds original to me_

_You do what everybody does_

_Until you get bored_

_But then so does every one else_

_So you're the stereotypical rebel_

_You're doing something you think is new_

_Look around and you'll see_

_Every one else is doing it too_

_Why don't you go find_

_An individualistic_

_Country song_

_Oh, sing along_

_With the_

_Individualistic_

_Country song"_

The teacher raised her hand signally Katara to stop.

"Fantastic," she said, looking at her notes. "I can't decide. Second soprano or alto. Which do you prefer?" Katara considered. She'd been both before.

If she were an alto, she would stay on this side. Second sopranos were in the area with Aiza who was now bragging to the tenors that she was the best soprano there had ever been.

"Alto."

The rest of class passed without incident. Aiza was placed as a second soprano and Katara counted her blessings. They got two songs, one called 'How Long' and the other 'Only the Moon'.

The next class was honors English with Mr. Bustle. They were assigned to read 'The Martian Chronicles', starting next Monday. They would get the book on Friday.

Break came next. Toph found Katara, but they only had enough time to exchange a few words before the five minute break was over.

Then came PE. Otherwise known as bending class. It was taught by Mr. Pakku, but he was out for an injury and his substitute was Ms. Kenyon, a dance teacher. So for now, they would be melding dance with waterbending. It was a new way thought that Katara figured would be a good way of exercising her bending.

The last subject before lunch was geometry. Her teacher was a little eccentric, but she like Mrs. Tavert anyway.

And next, of course was lunch. Katara plopped onto a chair next to Toph, who was already eating. Katara looked at the food, then Toph's unmoving face.

"I'm on my own for lunch aren't I?"

"You gotta spread your wings sometime, new kid."

Katara sighed and got into line for lunch. The boy from choir (Zuko,remember) was standing a few spaces in front of her. He did a double take when he glanced her way and let the people between them pass.

"Well, if it isn't Staples girl," he said with a smirk. She gasped realizing who he was and scowled.

"You have no right to call _me_ Staples girl," she said jokingly. "You're the one who works there!" He laughed and then an expression crossed his face that looked as if he was surprised at his own laughter. He then shook his head.

"Zuko. What's your name?"

"Katara. Katara Shotan."

"An honor." His face went solemn and Zuko took a flourishing bow. Katara giggled and blushed slightly.

"I love it when girls do that," he said. He looked at the line behind them. "I think we're causing traffic." She didn't have a chance to check because Zuko grabbed her arm and tugged them forward.

They found their way to the subject of choir about halfway through the line.

"So why are you the TA for choir?" Katara asked. "It seems like you don't like music much."

He shrugged. "It's not that I don't like music. I just think all the music in that class generally stinks." Zuko looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Except maybe your song. What's the title. I've never heard it before."

Katara blushed again. "Individualistic Country Song. I wrote it."

"Good job," he said walking out of line. "See you in class." She smiled at him and walked back to Toph. As she walked away, Katara could've sworn she heard Zuko mumbling something like, "stupid…losing my mind…stupid…" She shook her head and continued toward Toph's table.

When she found Toph, there was a boy sitting with her. Katara tried to sit down quietly so as not to interrupt.

"Aang," Toph was saying. "I've told you a billion times. You have to be aggressive. The rock isn't going to do anything otherwise." Aang was about to reply when he spotted Katara coming towards them. His eyes went star struck. Katara sat uncomfortably at the table. She sat on Toph's side.

"Hey Toph," Katara said, glancing sidelong at the boy.

"Oh," Toph said, a little surprised. "Hey. What were you talking to Zuko for?" Katara was stunned.

"How did you know I was talking to him?" she asked.

"Did you forget about the blind-and-uses-hearing-to-see thing?" Katara looked ashamed.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. Toph waved it off.

"Anyway. What were you talking to him about? He doesn't talk to anyone." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What about the whole hearing thing?" she asked.

"Well," Toph said. "I knew you were talking, but you were far enough away that I wasn't able to hear the conversation." She shook her head as if to clear it. "So tell me what you and Burnt Boy were talking about."

"Oh, it was just about what we did in choir." Toph choked on her drink and the boy thumped her on the back.

"Excuse me!" Toph said when she could breathe again. "Did you say that he is in your choir class!"

"Well, yeah." Katara was confused. "He's the TA for Mrs. Glades."

Toph whistled through her teeth. "Thank the gods. I thought he was there voluntarily."

The boy cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, Aang," Toph said. She turned to Katara. "Katara, this is Aang. Aang, Katara. I'm tutoring Aang in his earth bending."

Katara looked at him quizzically. "Why is your uniform-" She stopped. "Oh my gods! You're the Avatar, aren't you?" He smiled and waved.

"That's me," he said. "Avatar Aang, at your service." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Oh quit trying to be dashing. It doesn't work on you." There was a sour tone in her voice. Katara suspected a crush.

Aang and Toph stayed on the subject of earth bending for most of the lunch period. The rest was filled with Aang trying to impress Katara and Katara feeling bad for Toph.

"That's really cool Aang," Katara said. "But I have to get to class." Aang's face drooped and the marbles he'd been air bending fell into his hand.

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

Katara's next class was geography. It was a one semester class, so she would have health next semester. The teacher was Mr. Lassal and he was unlike her other teachers. He swore in class and didn't give detentions or homework. His motto was; 'You give me ninety minutes of good work and don't piss me off and we'll have no homework all semester' along with 'I deal with problems by myself'. No one was planning on getting in trouble. There was a rumor (that he admitted to) that he'd thrown a pen at a kid who was being disruptive. There was still a hole in the wall where the pen had been lodged.

The last class of the day was biology. Ms. Surri was the teacher. Zuko was her lab partner.

She walked in and sat down where the seating chart said. She pulled out a binder labeled Biology 7ْ and her notebook and pencil.

She was once again writing in the notebook someone sat next to her.

"What are you writing?" Katara recognized the voice and looked up into Zuko's face.

"What are you writing?" he asked again. Katara shut her notebook as he leaned over to read it.

"Nothing," she said quickly. He smiled crookedly and tried to grab the notebook before Katara could put it away. They had a small fight over the notebook before Ms. Surri walked over to tell them to stop. They sat picture perfect while she told them it was dangerous to be horsing around in science class. When she walked away, Zuko made one last grab for the notebook. Katara pulled away a little too fast and fell out of her chair. Zuko immediately sat up straight with a look of innocence. Ms. Surri looked over in time to see him looking concernedly at Katara on the floor.

"Katara," Ms. Surri sat in her monotone. "Please try to stay in your chair during class."

"Sorry," Katara said with a glare toward Zuko, who was now helping her back up.

"Sorry about that," Zuko said as Katara took her seat. "But she's gonna do all in her power to hold me back again." Katara looked puzzled.

Zuko sighed. "She held me back last year because I fell asleep in class forty seven times," he said. He didn't sound remorseful in the least.

"How do you fall asleep that much?" Katara asked. "Did you have her first period?"

"No," Zuko said, playing with a mechanical pencil. "I give you one period with her before you know why I fell asleep."

By the end of class, Katara understood what he meant. Ms. Surri didn't talk, she droned. And she did exactly what the book said on everything. She had no sense of humor and seemed to be a few watts short of a light bulb.

When they left the room, Katara was bored out of her mind and Zuko was looking annoyingly self-satisfied.

"Okay! You were right already, jeez," Katara grumbled. Zuko smirked.

"Okay. You owe me then." Katara jumped.

"What! We didn't bet on anything." Zuko shrugged.

"I know. But I still think you should owe me something." He grinned. "I'm not asking for that much."

Katara sighed, knowing he was going to win. "Alright, what do want," she said.

"Hm…. I want you to have lunch with me on Thursday." Katara was about to agree, but then she remembered her meeting with Iroh.

"Um, sorry, but I've already got plans on Thursday." He looked dejected for a moment, then smiled again.

"Fine. Then Friday it is." He stuck out his hand. Katara beamed and they shook on it.



Katara ate dinner in her room while writing in her notebook once more. What she didn't want Zuko to see was what she was working on now. It was another song she was writing. She didn't want him to see it for two reasons. One, it was entirely too sappy, and Katara had written some gooey stuff before. Two, she was trying to deny it, but she knew it was for him.

"Don't let it be love

Let it be a crush

Don't let me not go on

When you're gone

So don't let it be love

Let it be a crush

Let it be not sure

Because love

Is something I can't cure"

It was only a few lines. The start of a song. And she probably wasn't going to keep going with it for much longer. But it was embarrassing enough as it was.

Katara was chewing on her pencil's eraser, thinking of what to write, when Toph burst in. She jumped and closed the notebook with a snap.

"You doing anything important?" Toph asked. "If not, I want to talk." Katara put away her notebook and motioned to Toph to start talking.

"Katara, what do think of Aang?" Katara looked up at Toph and saw she was trying to keep her face expressionless.

"I think he has a crush on me," she said. "But he's all yours." Toph's eyes widened.

She started to speak, but Katara cut her off.

"I can tell you like him, and I really don't think I'll ever have more than friendly feelings toward him." She smiled. "And I think he still sort of likes you too."

Toph sat unmoving for a few moments. She then cleared her throat and stood to leave.

"Well." Her voice squeaked slightly and she tried again. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night." As soon as she left, Katara started laughing.

The door opened again soon after to show Azula's head in the doorway.

"Hey," she said. Katara shut up. "Stay away from Zuko, alright." She gave Katara a cold stare, waiting for her reply.

"Why?" she asked. She wasn't going to back off without a good reason. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" She dearly hoped not.

Azula's face went white as if she were going to be sick.

"Dear lord no!" she shouted when she'd regained her composure. "I'm just doing this for a friend. Regardless, leave him alone. I mean it," her eyes narrowed and something clicked with Katara.

Her eyes. They were the same color as Zuko's (almost). Come to think of it, Zuko and Azula were similar in a few ways. Katara's jaw felt as if it was going to hit the floor.

"Oh my gods!" she shouted. "You're related!" Azula smiled thinly.

"A+ for the new girl." She then left Katara with her thoughts. They haunted her until she fell asleep. Which then resulted in odd dreams in which Zuko and Azula were royalty and she was a peasant.

A/N:

Jade- Wow, six pages. I been busy. Oh! And I wrote the songs myself :smiles: I'm sorry my update took this long, but the chap's long too. Hope you still like me. I'll know if you review. :winkwinkcoughcoughnudgenudge: Eh-hem…

k i n d h a l o- darn you for catching the flaw in my perfect plan! But thank you immensely for paying enough attention to catch it! She's only blond for the story and to make her dramatically different from Zuko and Katara. Also thanks for the name. I considered some other suggestions, but decided on yours.

To those of you who's names weren't used; it's not that I don't love you, I just decided on this one is all. Sorry.

R&R please!

Lily- :says hi:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hard though this way be for some ::coughlawyerscough:: to understand, we don't own Avatar.

**--**

**Chapter Seven**

On Tuesday, Katara was up before Toph. She got ready faster and left as Toph was struggling to pull on her socks. Toph stood staring at the closed door. _What did Azula say to her last night?, _she wondered.

Katara seemed to drift through the halls, trapped in her thoughts. _How royal was Zuko? Please don't let him be too closely related to Azula. He could turn out to have the same personality as her. Or worse yet, he could be…I don't know…the prince or something! _She was at the door to the music room.

She was about to open the door when a hand got there first. Katara looked up to see Zuko's face and dropped her gaze immediatly.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?" he asked when she didn't answer. Katara nodded and waited for him to open the door.

"Whatever…" Zuko said, suspicious. He opened the door and let Katara walk in past him.

She ignored Zuko for the entire period. She was so afraid of meeting his gaze that she wouldn't even look at Mrs. Glades for fear of her sight accidentally slipping to Zuko.

This caused her to sing at the wrong time three times before Mrs. Glades asked what was wrong. She answered that she hadn't slept well. This was true enough, but not the reason for her incoherence.

Zuko tried to catch up with her before she left. Katara saw him coming her way and bolted for the door. She stopped in the doorway to look back at him. A very confused expression was on his face. Katara's face softened, but she ran off none the less.

Mr. Bustle didn't do anything to distract her wandering mind. Reviewing verbs wasn't interesting enough to keep her from drifting off into thoughts about Zuko and how she would approach him about the whole 'royalty' thing. She was finally woken up by having vocabulary words shoved in her face.

"Hellooo?" The girl in front of Katara was holding a stack of the vocab sheets about an inch from Katara's face. "Anybody home?" she asked, not unkindly. Katara shook her head to clear it. A smile crept onto the girl's face. "So, should I take that as yes?" Katara started to explain, but was cut off by the girl talking again.

"Just take the papers, 'kay," she said, waving the papers. "I was just joking." Katara passed the vocab lists back, taking one for herself. Most of them seemed pretty easy, though the meanings of a few, like dirge for example, escaped her at the moment.

She looked up when she was tapped on the shoulder. The girl had her hand stuck out as if to shake.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Maddie." Katara shook her hand and took in her appearance. She was a little on the short side, had brown hair with a red tinge to it, greenish blue eyes, and a few freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Katara," she replied. Maddie nodded assent. She then glanced back at their teacher, who was currently writing definitions on the board.

"We should probably pay attention now." Maddie said, turning around to face the front. Katara began copying a few of the definitions.

"Katara." She looked up as Mr. Bustle said her name. "Please define dirge for the class." She blanched. She had not the faintest idea what it meant, but she wasn't about to say that. Maddie cleared her throat after a few seconds. Katara looked at the piece of paper Maddie was holding upright. Two words were scrawled across it. Funeral hymn. Katara blurted the words on the page in rapid fire. Mr. Bustle frowned, but nodded and wrote the definition on the board. He then moved on to ask a tall boy the meaning of conglomerate.

"Thanks," Katara whispered to Maddie, who nodded and smiled.

They talked about vocabulary for the remainder of the class. About thirteen seconds before the bell rang, Mr. Bustle began to speak on A Sound of Thunder. He got as far as saying that it was written by the author of The Martian Chronicles before break.

Zuko almost caught her then. "Katara!" She stiffened and began to walk away. His hand was on her arm. Katara turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go." Katara realized her voice was scared. She pulled her arm out of Zuko's grip. She ran off as a dark look came over his face.

Katara caught up to Toph and started to talk. She was interrupted by the bell. She told Toph that she needed to talk at lunch and departed to her waterbending class.

Ms. Kenyon had a few announcements. The first was that every single boy had transferred out of her class. It wasn't unexpected. After all, what teenage boy wants to be in dance class?

The second announcement was this; "I want you to be able to express yourself in this class. It is both a dance and, more importantly, waterbending class. So, yes, you will be working hard in here, but I want you to have fun." Ms. Kenyon smiled so convincingly that the students began smiling back and nodding.

For the rest of class, they made frost patterns on the gym's many windows while their teacher finished paper work needed for all bending classes.

Katara sat watching other girls draw simple animals or snowflake patterns. One girl that she vaguely recognized from choir was surrounded by an audience watching her bring pictures of people to life with the frost. Katara returned to her own sad excuse for art. There was a crooked line, a swirl, and a heart shape. Her head dropped onto her hand, which was propped on her knee. She sighed and traced the window pane with frost. _Zuko_. She was thinking about him again. And still, nothing came to mind on how to approach him. Maybe she could just ignore him until he hated her. But he seemed like a nice guy. She couldn't do that to him.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of someone hitting the ground. Katara's head came up and whipped around to the other side of the room.

There was a girl with black hair and a sneering face on the ground. A space of about a foot and a half surrounded her and one other girl. The other girl had dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and one eyebrow twitching in anger. She was evidently a firebender; the air around her hands was shimmering with heat. She suddenly exploded at the girl on the floor.

"I'm sick of you going off at the mouth about every little thing! And worse, I'm tired, too! I am sick and tired of your stupidity!" At this point she reached down and pulled the girl up by the collar. "And it's anime, not 'Pokeeman', idiot." The girl was then thrown forcefully out of the crowd. She stood and examined her collar with a pouting expression. It was evidently scorched because an enraged look crossed her face.

Katara, along with everyone else, turned sharply as the door slammed open, showing an angry Ms. Kenyon. The black haired girl was once again on the floor as the teacher rushed over to her.

"Ms. Kenyon," the girl whined. "S-she pushed me down!" She pouted and fake tears came to her eyes as she pointed to the other girl. "She was just mad because she's not a waterbender," she said between sobs. Ms. Kenyon cringed slightly at the phony meltdown, but didn't say anything.

A girl pushed past Katara as she walked toward the group. Katara recognized her as Maddie and noticed remotely that it meant Maddie was a waterbender, too.

When Maddie got to the firebender, she grabbed her arm along with the other girl from choir. Katara was close enough by then to hear their conversation.

"Amber," Maddie whispered. "What's going on?"

"It's like her life's goal is ticking me off," she replied.

"Amber, it's okay," said another girl, the one who'd formerly been drawing. "She was only making fun of me because she's jealous." Amber didn't move. She was apparently still angry.

During this conversation, Ms. Kenyon was trying to break up the crowd. Katara stayed, saying Maddie was a friend of hers. In truth, she only wanted to see how the fight was going to end.

The girls continued talking until Ms. Kenyon started telling off Amber. She threatened her with suspension if she ever had another fight in class. She then got an apology from Amber and walked off.

As Maddie, Amber, and the other artistic girl started away, Maddie stopped to talk to the girl on the ground.

"Kira," she said. "Sorry about what happened." She sounded sincere, but Kira only sneered back.

"Why would you care, freak." She began to stand. Maddie frowned. She then smirked and walked past Kira, bringing her foot up behind her as she went. Her foot made contact with the back of Kira's knee, bringing her back down with a thump.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maddie said with mock regret. "Oh but wait! I don't care, 'cause I'm a freak." Katara giggled as Maddie happily rejoined her friends. Kira glared at Katara as she got back up off the floor.

Katara bit her lip. _Oh no_, she thought. _Not another enemy._

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. Katara grabbed her stuff and raced to her geography class. She slid into her desk as Mr. LaSalle entered the room. The rest of the students spilled in after him. Katara recognized Kira jabbering to some other girls. She saw Katara and gave a glare to match Azula's. Katara pulled out her notebook.

She'd written three words when Mr. LaSalle told them to take out their binders. _Bigger Than That_. Katara stared at the words before pulling out her geography binder.

Geography was pretty tame after the fight in waterbending class. The only real excitement was when one kid named Kaju had a yardstick slammed on his desk. He'd contradicted the teacher three or four times to many.

They were assigned to make a map of a region of their choosing. Most of the work was to be done in class starting on Thursday. For now they only had to think about what region they would be working on. Katara was becoming steadily more tired throughout class and so, steadily more irritated. The announcement of the project being with partners did nothing to lighten her mood. She only hoped the teacher would be choosing partners for them.

When the bell rang once more, she rushed off to find Toph. She found her friend talking to Aang again.

"Hey," Toph said when Katara walked up. "How goes it?" Katara sighed in reply. "Oh, that bad?" asked Toph. Katara nodded.

"Anything we can do?" Aang asked, ever the cheerful one.

"Yes," Katara answered. "Tell me why you're bald. And have an arrow," she said blankly. Aang just blinked, surprised. Then he smiled widely.

"All airbenders are bald. Well, the boys anyway," he answered with a shrug. "Same for the arrow tattoos. Except girls have them, too."

"A' right thanks," Katara said. "Now can I talk to Toph? Alone?"

Aang's face fell. "Oh." Toph punched his arm lightly.

"Go on Twinkle Toes." He blushed. "We need to have girl talk or what-not." She smirked as Aang walked off, still blushing lightly. Toph turned to Katara. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Katara sighed again. "It's just a girl in my class I was wondering if you knew." Toph's eyebrow rose

"And Aang had to leave because…?" Katara groaned.

"Sorry, but his whole 'happy' thing was getting on my nerves." Toph smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway," she continued. "Who's your new friend?"

"Her name's Maddie."

They carried on a conversation about Maddie and were moving onto Kira when they sat down at a table. Toph was laughing at the story from waterbending class, when a door slammed open. Every head in the cafeteria turned toward the open door. Katara's fork paused half way to her mouth. Her eyes widened. _Oh crud._

Standing in the doorway was an extremely furious Zuko. And he was looking directly at Katara.

--

A/N: I know this took forever and a day but, seventh chapter's finally up! Sorry 'bout the wait, eveybody. The OC's are representations of me and my friends. Don't worry, they won't have a major role in the story. Not 'OMG, my OC totly pwns yours!'

Anywho, R&R!

-Jade

Lily- ::says hi::


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to ATLA for Christmas, but nothing so far…

--

**Chapter 8**

Murmurs filled the silence as Zuko stalked over to Katara. There was something deadly in his gaze.

As the space between them shortened, Katara tried to think of what to say to Zuko. She couldn't very well say, I'm scared of your relations and I'm completely ignoring you. And then expect to be forgiven quickly. She was still searching for an explanation when he sat heavily in the chair across from her.

Toph opened her mouth, but Zuko cut her off before she could speak.

"Stay out of it, Greenie." The death glare that accompanied this would have caused a normal girl to go into hysterics. Toph being who she was, only gave him a scathing look and walked off. She turned around seconds later and said, "I'll give you twenty minutes." She then continued to walk away.

Katara looked up from her lap. She could see emotions swirling in Zuko's eyes. The most prominent was anger, obviously. But she was surprised to see hurt and even worry. She wondered briefly if he was worried about her, and was touched by the thought.

This was ended by Zuko's next words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Katara was surprised into telling the truth.

"Azula said-," Katara stopped, knowing she'd said something wrong. His expression had become darker, if that was possible, at the mention of her.

"What did my sister say?" he asked. _Sister_ sounded like a curse the way he said it.

Katara quickly decided honesty was probably the best policy. "Azula said to stay away from you. And that you were related. I got scared. Sorry." She dropped her gaze in shame, but looked up when she heard Zuko sigh.

"To things about Azula," Zuko started. "One, she will do just about anything to cause me pain. Two, she almost always lies." He paused. "Except about the being related thing. Sadly, that's the truth."

"Why is family a bad thing?" Katara asked. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You've met my sister, right?" Katara nodded. "Well, my dad's twice as bad." Katara cringed. She wondered why he didn't mention his mom, but decided not to ask.

How could such a nice guy be related to someone like the princess- Wait.

"You're a prince?!" Katara looked around when she realized she'd just shouted at the top of her lungs. But no one seemed to care much. A few people had turned from her sheer volume, but turned back when they saw who it was.

The uncaring response off the room made embarrassment flood Katara. She could feel a blush on her cheeks.

Katara's discomfort either amused him, or made him feel sorry for her. His expression lightened a bit as he answered, but he still sounded considerably sullen.

"Yeah," Zuko said. "I'm royalty. Prince of the Fire Nation, blah, blah, blah."

"And why does this depress you?" Katara asked. "You're _royalty_."

"Yeah," He said. "Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Katara was silent for a moment. Then she suddenly asked, "Then why do you work at Staples?"

For a couple of seconds, Zuko was like a statue.

He burst out laughing, making Katara feel rather stupid. "Well it's a good question! You shouldn't have to work at all."

Zuko shook his head and finally stopped laughing.

"Don't worry; it's not that I'm laughing at you. It's just. There are so many other questions you could ask. Why that one?"

"I don't know," Katara said, still embarrassed. "First thing that came to mind."

He smiled. "Well at least you didn't ask for any stupid royal favors," he said. "So I know you're not greedy." Katara smiled slightly realizing he was trying to lighten her mood now. "But in any case, I work at Staples to get away from my family. I'll admit sometimes it's not worth it when customers get on my nerves, but it's better than being pampered all day in a palace."

Katara's eyes widened as she realized Zuko lived in a palace._ The_ palace. She just couldn't picture the boy before her in a throne room or something. He didn't have a bit of royalty about him.

But come to think of it, she could see that presence in him. The force of a leader. And though his hair was messy and his uniform not very clean, his features and the way he held himself gave off a subtle air of sovereignty.

"Gods," she breathed. "It's true." Zuko looked uncomfortable at being examined and tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, well according to my father and sister, I'm not fit for the crown. But, oh well, so be it." He shrugged dismissively.

Katara put her elbows on the table, rested her chin in her hands, and looked straight at Zuko. "I think you'll be a great king."

"So how's it going you two?" Toph abruptly sat next to Katara. The atmosphere that had been present moments ago evaporated.

"Just fine," Zuko said. He stood. "Well, I have to eat, so I'm going to get my lunch now." Toph just shook her head in disapproval as Katara waved goodbye. "You'd think he'd have better manners." She looked towards Katara. "For a prince."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked.

"Well," said Toph. "Aside from you broadcasting it to the cafeteria, just about everybody knows about Burnt Boy."

Katara frowned. "Why do you call him that?" she asked.

"Oh," Toph started. "Because he got burned pretty bad last year. The scar's mostly gone now, but you can still see a little of it right around here." She traced a half-circle about an inch from her eye going close to her nose and back by her ear. "Nobody really cares anymore, but it was a big deal when he got it. I just still call him that." She shrugged.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Toph asked "So what were you two lovebirds talking about? Besides his heritage."

Katara choked on one of the berries in her yogurt. "What?!" she asked when she could breathe. Toph continued to eat her own food in peace.

"You like him. A lot. Probably more than is healthy for you." Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Toph stopped her. "If you tell me you don't like him, you're flat out lying. And I can tell when a person's lying. Heartbeat speeds up. And the breathing." She glanced at Katara with a wry smile. "Yours is starting to. Don't go lying to me."

Katara started to speak again when the bell rang.

"See ya after school," Toph said, walking away.

Katara sighed and got her stuff together. She passed Zuko on the way out and smiled.

--

A/N: Omg, a short chapter? After all that time?! Yes, I know it's pathetically short, but don't worry, I'm trying to fire off another one today. And at least it had Zutara-ee goodness. I'm sorry if I can't update again today, Lord knows my readers deserve it. But I will try for by the end of the weekend if not today.

Please R&R, even though I took forever to update. Reviews are proven to make me update 34.2 faster.

-Jade

Lily- Why hello. I did Zuzu's POV from way back in the first chapter. And Jade is making me post it, so here goes…

(Jade: Lily wrote all of this. She gets credit for it. And disclaimer blah is included.)

---

Work was boring as usual. I stocked the shelves and answered the costumer's idiotic questions; occasionally manning the cash register. I sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day when something caught my eye. It was girl; she had dark brown tied back in a braid and was rushing to the school supply section like a mad woman. I didn't know why but I followed her. I couldn't see her face but knew she was cringing. I peered over her shoulder and figured out her dilemma.

"You don't have to go _exactly_ by the list you know." I found myself saying.

The girl jumped and turned around. Why was I so compelled to help her? She was nothing special, just another teenage girl looking for school supplies…and staring into my eyes.

"Hello," I said waving a hand in her face.

"Oh," The girl gasped. "Um… what did you say? Sorry."

"Well," I found myself saying, what was wrong with me? "I was saying you don't have to follow the school list exactly."

"Oh… Um, I, Thanks." She managed to squeak out.

"Let me see your list." I asked looking over her shoulder again, what the hell was I doing?

"Well, you can get a messenger bag or whatever, and you can get a couple of three subject notebooks, that way you have extra space in case you want to doodle or something." I finished lamely. I smiled at her. What. The. Hell.

"Th- um, I, tha—" As she continued to stutter, an old man walked up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, young man, could you tell me where the oranges are?" He asked me.

"Um, sir, you're in an office supply store. We don't sell oranges." The old man looked up at me astonished.

"How did you know the misses loves porridge?! Aisle four you say? Thank you ever so much." I raised my eyebrow as the man left before turning back to the girl.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked but she was already gone. I shook my head. 'That stupid girl made me act like a fool, why was I so nice?' I asked my self while walking back to the storage room.

"Zuko," I grimaced.

"Yes, Zhao" I replied through clenched teeth.

"I need you to work the register."

_Oh swell_.

"Isn't that your job?" I asked annoyed.

"Usually, but I don't really feel like it. So you are going to do it." I opened my mouth to retort but he beat me to it.

"Zuko, I am your superior, and unless you want to lose this job then I suggest that you listen to me." I growled and spun on my heel toward the cash register.

--

I smacked my fist against the infuriating contraption.

"Damn it!" I yelled. The stupid thing was stuck again.

"Zuko," I glared at the man walking towards me.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time you got mad at the cash register." I grimaced at the memory and let out a deep breath.

One of my coworkers sauntered over and lightly tapped a button. A cheerful _Bing_ rang through the store.

Silence.

I clenched my fists and my eye twitched; I then pounded my head with increasing force on the unsuspecting machine.

---

Jade&Lily- R&R please!

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Yoda's Disclaimer: Own Avatar Jade and Lily do not. Hmm.

**Chapter Nine**

Katara slid into her desk. The bell rang shortly after, signaling the beginning of fifth period. When the class quieted, Mr. Lassal said, "Alright class, today we're picking partne-" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Katara looked to the doorway, where the sound had come from. She recognized the girl standing there as the firebender from PE yesterday.

"Amber Simons, reporting for class," she said, saluting. "I just transferred."

"Where'd you transfer from?" asked Mr. Lassal.

"Mr. Stetman's health class," she answered. "We erm, didn't get along…" Her tone said there was a story, but she didn't elaborate.

Mr. Lassal motioned to the chair behind Katara and told Amber to take a seat there. He then instructed Katara to inform her new classmate about their assignment.

She took a deep breath and turned to Amber like she was an animal that could attack at any moment. What she saw surprised her. The firebender had an innocent smile on her face.

Amber had large dark brown eyes, a full mouth wearing a childlike smile, and golden hair in short braids that made her look almost naïve. Katara had to stifle a giggle. Amber heard it anyway, and tipped her head to the side with a questioning look.

"Sorry," Katara said quietly. She then proceeded to explain the class assignment.

When she had finished explaining, the rest of the class had partnered up.

"Well," Mr. Lassal said to Katara and Amber. "You two may as well be partners."

Katara tried to smile, but she still wasn't sure how she felt about Amber. But she _seemed_ nice enough for doing a project with.

Amber once again looked completely innocent as Katara turned to talk to her. Amber scowled when Katara laughed again. "Why do you keep laughing?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face or what?"

Katara shook her head. "No. It's just…never mind. Let's get started on this project."

They spent the next fifteen minutes arguing about which nation to make a map of.

"Water Nation! It's easier to draw."

"Fire Nation! It's smaller. And who wants to take the easy way out?"

It ended in Mr. Lassal telling them to decide with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Amber won.

"Best two out of three?" Katara asked weakly. Amber shook her head enthusiastically. She looked so pleased, it was hard for Katara to be mad at her.

They were half done with the outline of the Fire Nation when the bell rang.

"Alright," Katara said. "We got a good start. We can finish tomorrow."

"One of us could take it home to finish the outline at least," Amber said.

Katara frowned. "But it's not due until next week. We have plenty of time."

Amber sighed. "I'll never understand you waterbenders. Procrastinators, the lot of you." Then she shook her head and put the beginnings of their map away.

Katara smiled and packed up and left.

Katara plopped down on the stool in biology class. After a few moments, Zuko came in after her.

As Zuko sat down, he gave Katara a smile and she started laughing. She dropped her forehead into her hands as her shoulder shook with silent giggles.

Zuko's eyebrow rose. When Katara looked up, Zuko was giving her a look that said he thought she was crazy.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's just I'm relieved that we're talking again." Zuko smirked and shook his head. She could almost hear him, _Whatever..._

Katara just shrugged it off. She couldn't help but feel elated at being on speaking terms with Zuko again. Sure it was a little weird to think he was a prince, but she was getting over that quickly.

Katara glanced sidelong at Zuko while taking notes. With his profile half shadowed and his face focused, she supposed he looked…striking? Dashing? Handsome? Whatever it was, it looked damn good. Zuko turned to face her and she hastily resumed taking her own notes. She could hear Zuko chuckling softly and felt blush creep up her face.

_Oh, shut up_, said her head voice. _If you didn't look like a stupid Greek god or something…_ She could tell her blush had intensified at _that_ thought.

Zuko leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Should I be flattered?"

Nothing would have brought Katara more pleasure than to say she had most definitely not thinking of him. But Katara wasn't in the practice of lying.

--

Katara went to the cafeteria for dinner. Normally she would grab something and head back to her room. Tonight she felt like eating 'out'.

She took the chicken dinner and sat down at a table by the wall. From this vantage point, she could watch the entire cafeteria at once.

Katara's dinner was rudely interrupted by a most unpleasant sight. Zuko had just walked in. With Aiza.

The Annoyance was clinging to his arm and Zuko looked like he was resisting the urge to punch her. Aiza apparently couldn't see this past the stars in her eyes. From what Katara could see, Aiza was talking a mile a minute and gazing up at Zuko with adoration shining in her eyes.

For all her star-struck appearances, Aiza had a death grip on Zuko. When he attempted to pull away, she didn't budge.

Katara heard a snapping sound and looked down at the table. There was a hair-thin break about three inches long from where her fork had cracked through the varnish.

Katara ignored the damage for the moment and moved to a table closer to Zuko. From there she could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Aiza, I really don't- -date you-"

"-can't just- -having a good time."

"Do you underst-"

"-don't care. You have to. Azula said."

Katara was taken aback by this. Aiza had a cold look as she said it. Zuko had given her the most hateful glare Katara had ever seen. Aiza response was to pout and then cling tighter to his arm.

From what she'd heard and seen, Katara pieced together a story. Zuko was being forced to date Aiza. Sort of. Azula apparently had something she could threaten Zuko with. It sounded like she was blackmailing him into dating Aiza or something like that.

Katara thought back to when she'd first seen Aiza and decided on that theory.

Aiza was now Number One Enemy on Katara's list. And she needed to be taken down.

--

A/N: Wo0t! I updated!1!!!11!one!!

-Jade


	10. Chapter 10

Jade: I will now give you an update. But first…

Disclaimer: disclaims

Jade: And now for the chapter.

--

**Chapter Ten**

Katara groaned at the alarm clock. It couldn't possibly be time to wake up. Not yet.

Toph took aim at Katara's head with the back of her pillow, waiting for Katara to stay in bed for another ten seconds before pummeling her. Katara, sensing danger, opened her eyes and sat up.

"Fine," Toph said, dropping the pillow. "Ruin my fun." She then stalked off as Katara got out of bed.

Toph and Katara kept up an argument about Katara's sleeping habits as they got ready for class.

"I'm sorry, Toph," Katara said, holding the doorknob. "But I rise with the moon, not the sun. It's a waterbender thing." Toph rolled her eyes and answered with a Whatever.

When Katara's eyes fell on Azula, typing on a laptop, the events of last night rushed her. Her eyes narrowed to a glare.

Azula chuckled. "Grown a backbone, have you?" she mocked. "Go glower at someone else, peasant." She then went back to typing on her computer.

Katara continued to stare down the princess until Toph pulled her out the door. Azula was still laughing quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Toph asked. Katara was about to tell her about Aiza. But what if she laughed at her? What if, for some inexplicable reason, Zuko was dating Aiza of his own freewill? Unlikely, but what if?

"I don't know," she said. "Azula just…ugh. She bugs me." It wasn't a solid excuse, but it was the truth, so maybe Toph wouldn't be able to tell she was lying. The fact that Azula was bugging her was not lying at all.

Toph looked a bit dubious, but shrugged. "Eh," she said. "Can't blame you."

-

Choir made Katara…edgy. It wasn't so bad until Aiza started making goo-goo eyes at Zuko. After that, Katara had pushed all the angry energy into her singing. This earned her a solo for during practice. Mrs. Glades was very approving of the strength in Katara's voice.

She had to look away when Aiza propelled herself across the room to kiss Zuko after class. She heard shouting coming from the classroom as she walked away. Katara didn't know whether to be more or less irritated.

Katara slumped in English. They were reading A Sound of Thunder. It was a decent story, but Mr. Bustle could not keep control over his class. When a paper airplane hit someone in the eye, all he did was sit with a You-will-be-quiet-even-if-I-don't-do-anything-because-I-am-your-teacher-and-you-respect-me sort of smirk. Apparently the students were missing the thoughts behind this smirk. It was doing nothing to quiet them.

So Katara finished the story. Then slumped. And thought about what to do about Aiza. Maddie finished shortly after Katara. She then turned around and listened to Katara mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid…could _I_ do…Aiza…idiotic…"

"Who's Aiza?" Maddie asked. Katara sat up. Why should Maddie care about her problems? They weren't even real friends. But then again, who would Maddie tell? She could be the perfect vent. Maddie was just the girl in English class. Someone Katara could vent on without actually caring what she thought.

"Aiza is," Katara paused to think of the right words. "You'd have to hear the whole story." Maddie shrugged. Her expression said, We've got time. So Katara told her the whole story. Aiza had a crush on Zuko. Zuko hated Aiza. Azula hated Zuko and was friends with Aiza. She told Maddie about her theory of blackmail and how she wanted to get Aiza back. And she may have inadvertently let slip that she liked Zuko a little.

"You do realize you have to do something," Maddie said. She doodled a face on her desk, and then looked up at Katara. "You want help? 'Cause I can definitely help with a plan."

Katara smiled weakly. People were so nice. Never mind they were nice by helping to get revenge. It was thoughtful none the less.

When the bell rang, Katara realized she had a new friend. Not a particularly close friend, but a friend.

-

Toph found Katara at break.

"Today any better, Sugar Queen?" Toph smiled easily as Katara scowled at the nickname.

"Yes," Katara answered. "And why do you keep calling me that?"

Toph laughed. "Because I love you that much." She smirked. "What? You don't like pet names?" she asked with mock hurt.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You are the weirdest earthbender I've ever met. And you're even weirder today. Did Aang tell you he liked you or something?" She smirked back at Toph.

Toph's eyes widened. "Don't say that so loud," she whispered. "People might hear you."

"Well then," Katara said. "Don't call me Sugar Queen."

They started an actual dance in Waterbending class to the song Walk Away. They hadn't started to incorporate waterbending yet, but the steps themselves felt like bending.

The exercise and waterbending movements put Katara in a better mood. Geography wasn't so bad after that.

Amber turned to look at Katara as soon as Mr. LaSalle stopped talking. Her face was all business.

"Okay," she started. "I normally get stuck in other work and leave stuff until the last minute. I really don't want to start doing that so early in the year." She gave Katara a pleading look. "Can we pleeeease get this done fast? Please?"

Katara nodded and Amber's shoulders dropped in relief.

"I know what you mean," Katara said. "My mind's sort of elsewhere right now. I'm not really that focused." Under her breath, she mumbled, "What with Aiza and all..."

Amber's eyes widened. "You know a girl named Aiza, too?" _Just my luck_, thought Katara. _She'll turn out to be Aiza's best friend or something._ "I just heard about her from my friend Maddie. She said this girl she knows is trying to get her to leave her boyfriend alone or something."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amber looked up from finishing the outline of the fire nation. Her eyes were narrowed with mischief and she looked pleased.

"So you know Maddie, huh?" said Amber. "She told me about a friend's dilemma."

Katara smiled. What a small world.

"I'm so helping," Amber said. Katara began arguing, but Amber cut her off. "I don't really care if you want help or not. Revenge is fun. Besides, we have other work to do right now," she said, gesturing to their map.

Katara glowered at the sad excuse for a map. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Here," Amber said cheerfully, handing her a pencil. "Draw in the palace." Katara grabbed the pencil and started drawing.

As she left the classroom for lunch, Katara was immediately accosted by Maddie and Amber, who then dragged her to a table in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?!" Katara demanded. "I need to go see my friends!"

"What," Amber said with mock hurt. "We aren't your friends?" She began pulling papers out of her bag, still holding Katara in place with Maddie's help.

"I never said that," Katara said, trying to escape. "But I want to see other friends right now."

"Too bad," Maddie said. "We need to plan our attack." Katara looked at the papers Amber had pulled out and saw they were blueprints of the school. Maddie had added what looked like Aiza's and a few others' schedules.

"How did you get this stuff?" Katara asked in awe. Feeling Katara relax, Maddie and Amber released her. They then looked at each other, smiled, and said in perfect unison, "We have our ways."

Katara shook her head, exasperated. "We may as well get planning then," she said, defeated. Maddie and Amber smirked and the plans began.

In about five minutes, Toph found Katara. The three girls were in a huddle over a mess of papers and were talking quietly.

"Whatcha doin'?" Toph asked abruptly.

The girls jumped and the blonde scrabbled to cover the papers on the table.

"Nothing!"

"Okay," Toph said suspiciously. "Katara, are you gonna have lunch here, or what?"

"Oh," said Katara. "Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, it's okay," Toph assured her. "It looks like you're busy anyway. See you later." Toph could tell something was up, but she would let Katara tell her on her own time. Or just wheedle it out of her. Which ever came first.

-

Geometry was sort of boring. The class worked on terms for the coming chapter. In other words, more glorious vocabulary! Katara was anything but thrilled.

They would be learning about different types of proofs and the definitions, theorems, and postulates used in proofs. Katara only half paid attention. She didn't really get the logical thinking in proofs.

Science was a relief for two reasons. One, she didn't really need to pay attention. And two, Zuko was there. Katara took out her notebook and began to write in it. She was totally preoccupied when Zuko took a seat beside her.

He watched her writing for a full minute before speaking. "What are you always writing in there?" Katara turned when he spoke and closed the notebook.

"You look so focused when you write in that thing," Zuko said. "Like your life depends on it or something."

"I'm just writing," Katara laughed. She turned to a blank page when Mrs. Surri turned on the overhead to take notes. She wouldn't be taking any notes, but she tried to pretend to pay attention.

Conversations continued despite Mrs. Surri's droning. Some kid named Tyson flicked an eraser at the back of Zuko's head half way through class. A few minutes later, Tyson found a charred lump where his backpack had been. It may have been coincidence, but the look on Zuko's face told Katara otherwise.

The end of Katara's day would have been very nice, had it not been for what happened after class.

Zuko, trying to ask Katara to meet him at Staples, was pummeled by Aiza, accompanied by a scream of, "ZUZU!!!" He was then pulled away (after putting up a good fight) by the giggling girl.

Aiza's exiting line to Katara as she and Zuko turned a corner was, "Sorry, he doesn't really have time for you."

Katara failed to see how someone that awful deserved to live. Well, she'd get her revenge, and Aiza would truly be sorry one day. She stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door behind her. Azula laughed in response. Katara barely controlled the urge to shout at her to shut up.

It was now around 9:40. Katara lay on her bed in silence. She glared at the wall with anger and envy. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"What!" She snapped, turning her attentions to the door. It opened loudly and Toph came in with a smirk.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" she asked slamming the door shut and walking towards Katara.

"Nothing," she spat, turning her gaze away from the younger girl.

"Okay… So what were you doing at lunch?" Toph asked, sitting down on Katara's bed. Katara sat up, startled, and began to ramble.

"What?! Me? I wasn't planning anything if that's what you're implying! No! Of course not! That's not something I'd do! I-" Toph cut her off.

"Whoa, there Sweetness, calm down. I never accused you of plotting anything." Katara's face paled and she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Shut up," she mumbled into her pillow. Toph chuckled and shook her head.

"Whatever sweetness, have fun plotting!" she said cheerfully as she went to her side of the room. They were almost asleep when they heard Azula chatting it up with Aiza… loudly. Toph groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Katara threw the covers off of her body and stalked to the door. She pounded on it loudly twice. The talking stopped and Katara sighed in relief.

BAM!

Katara snapped around as she heard three loud bangs. She clenched her fists.

_Like hell I'm gonna let them beat me at my own game!_

She looked around the room and smiled as her eyes fell upon a full water bottle. She quickly picked it up and quietly approached the door. They were still laughing, and Katara opened the door slowly. She quickly bent the water out of the bottle and sent it in a wave at them. She then threw the empty bottle, shut the door, and ran to bed and pretended to sleep. Their cries of irritation were louder than their talking was, but Katara didn't mind so much anymore. She just fell into her dreams with a soft smile. As the Aiza in her dream began to melt…slowly. Seems every witch is allergic to water.

--

A/N:

Jade- Please R&R! Please R&R!! Please R&R!!! Please R&R!!!! Please R&R!!!!!

… cause I ain't updatin' till I get at least ten reviews for this chap. And then how would you know what happens to Aiza?

So R&R, for your own good!

Lily- On a side note; never drink more than one bottle of apple cider. It's not good for your health. Especially if it was your parents' anniversary, and the next day is New Years…yeah, don't do it….


	11. Chapter 11

Katara walked into the music room. She was immediately greeted by Mrs. Glades, who was intent on finding out as much as she could about Katara in the next five minutes. Katara escaped with most of her dignity intact and took her seat. She was the second person in the room, which explained Mrs. Glades' interest. The quiet was unnerving, so Katara pulled out her notebook and started working on a song she had started.

_I am undecided_

_I'm border lining_

_And I'm starting to lose heart_

'_Cause I hate being_

_Undecided_

_I'm on the edge_

_Of insanity and truth_

_I'm on the edges_

_Of insanity and y--_

Katara's writing was interrupted by a shrill giggling from the door. She didn't even need to look to know it was Aiza, most likely dragging Zuko with her. Katara tried not to look, for fear of causing a scene. She ended up turning around anyway.

Aiza was clamped onto Zuko's arm as Katara had suspected. One girl made the mistake of smiling at Zuko's dilemma. The glare Zuko shot at the girl made her retreat into a booklet of music.

Class went normally, except for the fact that Katara was on the edge of killing. Aiza kept giggling until Mrs. Glades bent a side room out of earth and sent Aiza to spend the rest of class there. Aiza's leaving statement was, "Bye, Zuzu, I'll miss you!" Some guy laughed out loud and Mrs. Glades threatened to give him his own separate room to stay in. And no, she did not care that he was one of the only two tenors present.

Zuko looked relieved but sullen for the rest of class.

English grated on Katara's nerves. Maddie ignored her for most of the class. This was because Mr. Bustle was teaching about Ray Bradbury. And not doing it well. He was once again trying out the you-will-obey-me-without-my-telling-you-to approach. Katara became irritated when she was able to prove quite a few of his points incorrect. The thought of her coming revenge was the only thing that kept Katara from voicing her opinions.

Katara just couldn't wait for waterbending class. Now, there was a good place to vent some impatience.

At break, Katara was abducted by Amber and Maddie. Surprisingly, Toph didn't act like it was a big deal that her friend was kidnapped by two other girls. She just sat reading a book.

In waterbending they went through basic bending exercises and took a break from dancing. Ms. Kenyon turned out to be only a very basic waterbender. So she chose five volunteers based on their performances in the warm-ups. Katara was one of them.

It was awkward teaching, but it calmed Katara's nerves. She discovered that teaching a class how to waterbend helped her to understand the moves better.

Katara was also the only person brave enough to help Amber understand the waterbending enough to convert it into firebending. She asked Amber why she was in a waterbending class when she was a firebender. Katara found out that Iroh had suggested Amber take a class in another form of bending. Apparently Iroh was very into balance between nations. Amber had already taken an earthbending class last semester.

"Katara!" Ms. Kenyon called after class. "You are a very talented bender," Katara was told when she went to see Ms. Kenyon. "You're on your way to becoming a master in maybe a year or two. You have the potential to move up to the next class by next semester." Needless to say, Katara left class happier than she'd been all day.

Amber and Katara worked on the fire nation's landforms in Mr. Lassal's class. Katara found out that there were quite a few volcanoes on the fire nation lands. Very little space was actually habitable.

"You see," Amber explained. "That's one of the reasons the fire nation started to take over other lands. I don't approve of throwing our power around to take people's land," she said defensively. "But it has made it easier to find a place to live."

Mr. Lassal interrupted to say they'd be studying the war later and to focus on their project.

--

Katara walked out of the lunch line with Toph. They found a table near the middle of the room. Not long after they started eating, Aang sat beside them, and soon after, Maddie and Amber took a seat as well.

Maddie and Toph were having a conversation about an art class Maddie had taken earlier that Toph was now attending, when Aiza walked up. Katara hesitated, and then twirled one finger in a circular motion as Amber stood up in front of Aiza.

Aiza's drink went splashing down the front of her shirt. She stopped suddenly in response and the girls behind her spilled what was on their trays (mostly drinks, less calories).

"Oh my gods!" Amber said, hastily backing away from Aiza, who was looking outraged.

"You little…ugh! Look what you did!" Aiza pointed to her soaked t-shirt. By now most the cafeteria was staring at the unfolding scene. Katara used the distraction to freeze the liquid that had been spilled on the floor.

Amber continued to apologize profusely until Aiza looked soothed. She then apologized once more and sat down.

As Aiza walked away, Maddie stuck out a foot. Aiza tripped and was sent careening across the frozen path on the floor. As she slid, the door to the kitchen door opened to reveal a man holding a large bowl of coleslaw. Aiza slammed into the man's legs, making him drop his bowl and fall over.

Aiza was drawing breath to scream when the coleslaw hit her in the face.

The room was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. Aiza started wiping the green mess from her face as the man screamed, "My coleslaw!"

Katara looked around the room for Zuko. She saw him standing near the door, open mouthed and looking very pleased. She laughed and turned her gaze back to Aiza, who shrieked and stomped out of the cafeteria.

When the laughing finally stopped, Toph shook her head and said, "You guys have way too much time on your hands."

Katara, Maddie, and Amber put on innocent faces. "What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," said Maddie. "We had nothing to do with that. It was an accident."

Toph held up a piece of paper. "You left this lying around."

The two other girls turned to glare at Katara. "Why does she have your plans?" Amber asked.

Katara smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

Zuko walked up, smiling widely. "You guys rock," he said to the three girls.

"How do you-" Katara started to ask. Zuko pulled out a piece of paper and said, "You left this in class. With your name on it. I figured out the rest."

Amber and Maddie glare at Katara again. "This is the last time we put you in charge of blueprints," Amber said, irate.

--

Katara knew this wouldn't be the end of Aiza. She first had to get rid of Azula's blackmail.

Katara walked into her room. Azula was the only one there. Katara had known she would be.

"So," Azula said, examining her fingernails. "It's come to this." She stood. "So what do you want, waterbender. Make me listen."

Katara took a deep breath. "You're going to let Zuko get away from Aiza."

Azula chuckled. "And why would I do that?" she asked.

"You'll do it," Katara said. "Or the school will hear about you making out with Cory Andrews." Katara had named on of the most disgusting boys in school.

"That never happened," Azula said. Her voice was steady, but had an edge of alarm in it.

"Nobody knows that but you, me, and Cory," Katara said. "And I don't think he'll deny it."

Azula was silent for a moment or two. "As much as it pains me to say it," Azula started. "I respect you, water peasant." She smirked in a less than comforting way. "Not too many people would be able to stand up to me. So, torture me as it does, I'm forced to respect you."

Azula turned to walk out and Katara started to ask about Zuko. Azula stopped and turned back around.

"My brother's off the hook," She said flatly. "Good luck with him. You'll probably need it."

Katara sighed and slumped into a chair when Azula left the room. She sat for a while, then smiled to herself, stood, and went to do her homework.

---

A/N:

Jade- Sorry it's shortish, but no more cliffie! Next chap I'm gonna write about what Azula was using for blackmail. Also, my parents just got back from Paris. Otherwise, I'd have updated sooner. Please R&R!

Lily- Well, I've had to visit my grandma in the hospital for the past week. Hospitals can be especially boring if you have nothing to do. I didn't really want to write drabbles. So I tried my hand at drawing. I was trying to draw something for Academy. When I failed miserably, my middle school art teacher's words rang through my head. _"You are not fit to hold a crayon_." So I stopped. That's pretty much my week in a nutshell... yeah.

Jade&Lily- Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Again, we own nothing… Sob

Jade&Lily- Add in explaining what the black mail against Zuko was. Short but a chapter none the less. Will update once ten reviews are attained. Thank you. In Zuko's POV...deal with it.

_Advil anyone?_

_I blinked when I found myself in a white room; mist swirled at my feet and in the air was icy._

"_Zuko," I turned towards the sound of the voice and felt my stomach churn upon seeing who it was. _

"_Katara," She smiled at me in return and slowly approached me. Upon walking closer I noticed she was wearing an ice blue dress that cut off just below anything inappropriate. _

_I swallowed nervously and I felt my mouth grow dry. She soon became dangerously close and I backed away, only to find I had backed up against a non-existent wall._

"_Zuko," She whispered. Her mouth only a few inched from mine. She began to speak again, but I was too fixated on the sensuous way her lips moved. I was soon overcome with a strong desire to cover them with my own and wasted no time in doing so. She made no movement to stop me and responded with a soft moan. That's all it took for me to gently grab her by her upper arm and flip her around so her back now rested against the wall. Her tongue slowly darted out and ran itself against my lips. Granting her entrance I moaned at the contact. Katara broke away from the kiss and smirked. _

"_Zuzu, you're so pathetic." _

"_Huh?" I replied confused. _

"_Wake up Zuzu," She said again mockingly. _

_--_

I opened my eyes to find I was in my dorm… French kissing my pillow. I threw the pillow across the room with a disgusted face. I heard laughter and my eyes widened.

"Zuzu, have a nice dream?" My sister said with a grin, while holding a video camera up.

"What are you doing in here!?" I demanded. Azula shut the camera off and laughed again.

"Well, I was going to ask you for a favor. But when this opportunity presented itself I couldn't help myself." I glared and grabbed for the camera. Unfortunately Azula pulled it just out of reach.

"Now, now Zuzu," She said mockingly. "No one will have to see this if…" She trailed off.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sure your familiar with Aiza," My eyes widened.

"No way in hell!" I cried in outrage.

"Aww, that's too bad. Now the whole school will have to see this." She said turning the screen of the camera towards me. Sure enough there I was kissing my pillow passionately and calling it Katara.

"How do you think little miss water tribe will react to this?"

"No Azula, please don't!" I begged pathetically.

"Then go out with Aiza," She responded confidently. I looked away for a moment before responding.

"Fine…" I mumbled angrily. Azula flashed her prefect teeth and stood up.

"Great! See you at lunch," She said amused, leaving the room. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and glared at the pillow on my floor.

"I hate you…" I said scathingly to it. Upon remembering the dream I blushed and decided that a cold shower and a strong cup of coffee were in order… and later in the day a bottle of Advil.

--

Lily- AHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!

Jade- You wrote it, idiot!

Lily- Yeah, ignore the bad writing of it, I was bored. And Jade said I could write it so I did.

Jade- I have a question. Would anyone like to see more of Zuko's POV? (Kitsune raises hand.) Not you!

If so would you like us to separate it or have it at the end of chapters?

Jade&Lily- R&R, again no flames. Ten reviews or no update…again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not, cannot, and will not own Avatar.

**Chapter 13**(sorta)

Katara walked behind Iroh down an unfamiliar hall. He turned a corner and opened the second door on the left.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I haven't had a chance to clean up much." Katara walked into an office with books, maps, notebooks, and old-looking scrolls pile on a desk, a table, and the floor. There was a tall girl with long dark brown hair sitting on a chair with a book. She flipped a page, oblivious to Katara and Iroh. He finally cleared his throat and the girl looked up.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I'll go." She began to gather her things.

"It's quite alright," Iroh said. "I just wanted you to be warned we were here." She shook her head, loosening a few long curls that tumbled in front of her face, giving her a flustered look.

"I have to go anyway…Thanks for the book, though." She shouldered a bag and hurried out the door.

"One of my more avid students," Iroh said to Katara. He walked to another door. "Shall we have lunch then?" He opened the door and let Katara walk in first.

"Thank you so m-" She stopped when she saw there was another person in the room. He turned upon hearing her enter.

"Katara, what are-?" Zuko started to ask. His eyes fell on Iroh. "Uncle…"

Iroh smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Zuko. This is-"

"I know her." Zuko said through gritted teeth. His uncle looked overjoyed. He turned to Katara.

"So you've already met my nephew. How magnificent." He smiled and pulled out a chair for Katara. She took a seat. "Yes," she answered. "We've already met."

They had a nice lunch, aside from Zuko glaring at his uncle and Katara being extremely confused. Iroh encouraged Zuko to talk to Katara and Katara to him more about herself.

When Katara left, Zuko went with her. "Thank you for lunch, Mr. Iroh," Katara said.

"Oh, no," said Iroh. "The pleasure was all mine. And please, just Iroh is fine."

Katara smiled and nodded. Iroh closed the door, leaving Zuko and Katara in the hallway.

They were silent for a while, then Katara said, "I don't know how to get back to the main hall."

"I'll show you," Zuko replied. He walked off down the hall and Katara jogged to catch up.

"Why are you mad?" she finally asked. Zuko stopped.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think. I'm just upset with my uncle." He continued walking as Katara asked, "But why are you mad at him?"

"He was trying to set me up with you," he answered bluntly.

"Oh," Katara said, eyes wide.

"Don't worry," Zuko assured her. "He does this with every nice girl he meets. Whether I'm seeing someone or not. But he didn't give me the least warning this time." His scowl deepened a bit.

"Sorry." Katara looked at her feet.

"Hey," he said easily. "I don't blame you. I'm just sorry you got sucked into it."

He stopped walking and Katara realized they were in the main hall.

"I have to go this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Katara sighed exhaustedly as he walked away. "I need to do some bending."

---

A/N:

Jade- Yay for extra chap! Now R&R. Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by Mike, Brian, and Nick. We are Jade and Lily.

---

**Chapter 14**

Katara woke up on Tuesday morning and realized her life had become a routine. And a boring one at that. She got up everyday, went to school, came home, did her homework, and went to sleep. In between, she hung out with Toph and Aang, wrote a few letters to her brother, and talked to Zuko. All assignments were turned in on time and she got to class on time.

And Katara was bored.

School was supposed to be fun, an adventure, exciting. Katara threw her pillow across the room. _This sucks._

--

Katara was sitting in English class, thinking about how to make life less mind-numbing.

There was a discussion going on about The Martian Chronicles.

"-a woman's proper place is at home."

Katara sat up abruptly. "What?!"

"I was saying," Mr. Bustle replied, "that Bradbury realizes that a woman's rightful place is in the home." He shuffled the papers he was holding. "It would be helpful if you would pay attention," he reprimanded her.

Katara looked down at her desk in mock shame. "Oh, I'm sorry. But seeing as a woman's 'rightful place' is staying at home, why do you _care_ if I pay attention?" Katara looked up. She had a look in her eyes saying she was raring for a fight and she planned to win.

"Ms. Shotan, this is the view expressed by Bradbury. Whether I support it or not is irrelevant." He walked back to the computer to continue his power point presentation. Katara wasn't finished.

"But you _do_ support it, don't you?"

Mr. Bustle stood up straight and said, "My beliefs are no concern of yours. And if you wish to do well in this class, I suggest you devote your time to school work and not debate."

The class was silent and all eyes were on Katara, waiting for her next move. She eventually dropped her gaze, accepting temporary defeat.

--

Toph felt Katara stab her noodles harder than was necessary. Her earthbending told her the orange soda was in a staring contest with its owner.

"Okay, what's up with you?" she asked Katara. Her friend made a frustrated noise.

"It's my stupid English teacher, he-" Toph drowned out the rest of the rant, catching something about women's rights and opinionated something-or-others.

"I just can't believe they let someone that prejudiced teach at the school. It's infuriating!"

After a few more minutes of ranting, Katara relented a bit as Zuko took a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said briefly. She then impaled something on her plate. Zuko looked skeptically at the annoyed girl next to him.

"Why are you so ticked?" he asked, unprepared for the storm ahead. Katara exploded on him about women's rights. He sat helpless while she raged, then speechless when she finished.

He blinked a few times. "Well I can see someone needs a nap…"

Katara glared at him, then her gaze softened a bit. "At least, _you_ can understand that women are just as good as men."

Zuko nodded slightly. "Sure they are." He started to eat when Katara turned on him.

"You do support women's rights, don't you?" She looked perturbed, so Zuko answered carefully.

"I'm not saying guys are better, I'm just saying we have separate things we're better at."

Katara looked suspiciously at him. "Like what?"

He delayed for a moment. "Well, guys are better at physical stuff and girls are better at…I don't know, emotional stuff. Like a guy is a better fighter and a girl is a better person to talk to your problems about." Zuko smiled, pleased with his answer.

"So, what? Girls can't do anything productive for the world?" Katara asked obstinately.

_She taking this _way_ too far_, Zuko thought to himself. "Look, just because you're freaking out about rights, doesn't mean we all care."

Toph had seen the resulting fight from miles away. She sat back and watched, sipping a Coke. _This is better than wrestling_, she thought. _I can actually _see_ the fight_.

At the end of lunch, Zuko had moved to a different table and Katara was glaring daggers at the back of his head. When Katara and Toph left together, Zuko thought he heard Toph comment, "I told you liking him wasn't good for you."

His suspicions were confirmed by Katara yelling, "Shut up!"

--

Katara challenged Mr. Bustle the next few days until he finally said, "I'm prejudice, alright?! Who isn't?" From there, it was easy to prove he was as intolerant and bigoted as she'd always claimed. And the entire school heard it.

For two weeks, Katara brought on an uproar in the school. There were petitions and newsletters everywhere. At least four protests were held in class.

No one was really sure what it was they were trying to make happen, but they weren't about to admit that. So the chaos went on.

A skinny brunette walked up to Katara at break with a sheaf of papers.

"I got those signatures you wanted," she said handing Katara the stack of paper.

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Alex. Oh, you can tell the other girls the meeting's still on. Willa can still walk."

Alex nodded dutifully and walked off to join a group of friends. A tall, slim blonde boy, an olive-skinned girl with long black hair, and an open-faced brunette turned to greet her.

Katara turned to Toph as the group walked away. "Why haven't you helped much with the cause?" she asked her friend.

"Because," Toph replied, "I have no cause to." She flipped a page in the Braille book she held. Katara noticed the Braille and realized she'd nearly forgotten Toph was blind.

"Ah, well-" She was cut off by Aang shouting her name. She and Toph turned to see him running toward them at full speed.

He stopped to catch his breath when he got there. He then proceeded to tell Katara he'd heard that Mr. Bustle was planning on making an announcement in her class.

Katara smirked. "He's done."

--

At the start of English, Katara sat self-righteously in her seat. Maddie turned around to talk to her. Katara gave her a look that made Maddie shake her head, laugh, and say, "You've become a full-fledged delinquent. Amber and I are proud." Katara laughed. "But," Maddie continued, "You won't be rid of us so quickly. We kinda stick to people."

Mr. Bustle walked in just then. He set down the things he'd been carrying and faced the class.

"Today's lesson will be about…"

Katara was plainly confused. Why was he still teaching as normal? Had Aang led her astray?

She sat in confusion and suspicion throughout class. With five minutes left, Katara's fears were quieted.

"Because certain students are uncomfortable with my teaching methods, I have volunteered to resign from my post as a teacher at this school." _Sure_, Katara thought,_ you resigned. You got fired_. "As for you Ms. Shotan," He said turning to a smug Katara. "This is why men run the country." She stood, walked to the front of the class, and faced her former teacher.

"And why is that, Mr. Bustle?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Emotion is fine, but to this extent is ridiculous. Women cannot just deal with it. Just try to get ahead in life, Shotan. You're controlled by emotions. You will never be able to be successful like that."

Seconds passed as teen and teacher glared at each other. The bell rang and no one moved.

"It's time to go Mr. Bustle," Katara said. "Your class is over."

His eyes narrowed and he stormed out. As the door slammed, the class cheered. Katara smirked.

--

A sigh pushed its way out of Zuko as he sat in front of Katara in the library. She kept reading her book, pretending not to notice her company. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"You're gonna make me apologize, right?" Katara ignored him. "Alright, you were right about Mr. Bustle." She turned a page. "From what I heard, he really was an idiot. If he really punched you though, he's goin' down."

Katara laughed and looked up at him. "I missed you." She realized what she said a millisecond later. "What I mean is-I'm not saying-you can-"

"Shh." He cut her off. "We're in a library." His eyes searched her face for moment, then darkened fleetingly. He stood, shoved his hands in his pockets, nodded, and walked out.

Katara dropped her head to the table and fought back tears.

_Toph's right_, she thought. _He's even messing up my head. He makes me laugh, then makes me cry. I try to push him away, but… _

She sat up suddenly and pulled out her notebook. She began to write furiously.

--

Katara walked into English class the next day wondering what would happen.

She took a seat and took out her English binder. The class talked until the bell rang. They quieted, expecting a teacher to come in any minute.

After a time, the class started to whisper to themselves. Where was the new teacher?

Katara tapped Maddie on the shoulder. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

Maddie shrugged. "Never had a teacher leave before."

So they waited patiently.

Finally, someone threatened to go to the office when the door opened.

An older man with gray hair and beard came in and put a briefcase on the desk. He turned to the class and smiled widely.

"Hello," he said. "I'm your new English teacher."

Katara sat up, mouth agape.

"You may call me Iroh."

He smiled, looked at Katara, and waved.

---

A/N:

Jade- Hi! I finally got ten reviews, so here's your chapter.

R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a super-short chapter, but I thought you guys deserved a bit of fluff and it goes better by itself than with the rest of the chapter(now Chapter 16).

Disclaimer: If anyone thinks we own Avatar, they either haven't seen the show, or haven't read our fics.

--

**Chapter 15**

Katara lay on her bed waterbending. She turned the water in spirals, then returned it to the bottle on her dresser. After a few more moments, she took the water back out and began to make an ice globe in the air. She caught it when it fell.

Toph, sitting at a desk near Katara, turned to her friend. "You're bored, aren't you?" she asked.

"Out of my mind," Katara replied mildly, still tossing the ball of ice.

"Why don't you go to the gym?" Toph suggested. "You could go swimming or keep waterbending."

Katara sat up, turned the ice back to water, and put it back in the bottle again. She stood and began to take out her bathing suit. "You know what, I think I will," she told Toph.

Toph nodded in reply and went back to work on her homework.

--

Katara surfaced after doing two laps and realized it had been a while since she'd gone swimming. She got out and dived back in. She continued making circuits of the pool.

When she got to the end of the pool, Katara saw a familiar face through the water.

"Zuko?" she said, surprised. She crossed her arms and rested them on the edge of the pool. She suddenly had a desire to cover her front as much as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"You think you're the only one bored on a Sunday?" He smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be a good swimmer? Being a waterbender and all."

Katara scowled up at him. "I don't think it's very sporting to use waterbending to swim faster."

Zuko laughed. "Lame excuse. You're probably slow _with_ waterbending to help."

Katara huffed and shot under the water. She placed both feet on the wall. Gathering the water around her, she used it to propel herself through the water at an astounding speed.

Zuko, sitting on the ground near the pool, was surprised. He'd seen other waterbenders use their bending to swim faster, but Katara had to be the fastest he'd seen yet.

Katara sped back toward the wall, steadily increasing her speed. She put all the force she could in the last few feet. The result was a wave of water drenching Zuko. Katara bobbed to the surface, pleased with herself and the wet firebender before her.

He shook his hair, sending droplets of water flying. He then stood and began to strip off his dripping shirt.

Katara panicked. She hadn't counted on that. "What are you doing?!" she asked as he lifted the hem of his shirt. He paused and looked puzzled. When he saw she was intimidated, he smirked and continued to remove his shirt.

"You're the one who got me wet," he replied. "Now you've got to deal with the consequences."

Katara stared at him. A guy should not look that good. It was unfair to women everywhere. She felt inferior and regretted that her bathing suit was a two piece.

Not wanting to seem afraid, Katara swallowed and replied. "And what would that be?" she asked, her voice not as steady as she'd hoped.

His reply was to do a cannon ball into the water, showering Katara.

--

Katara walked back into her room, still wringing out her hair. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Well, you seem extra peppy," Toph commented suspiciously. Katara dropped the smile.

"Do I?" she said. "I'm not really, I'm just…," she struggled for the words. "Not bored anymore."

Toph's eyebrows rose. "Uh-huh," she said disbelievingly.

--

A/N(again): Please R&R, the number of reviews on the last two chaps are pathetic.

--

**Extra-special Thing-a-mabob**

--

Zuko sighed when he reached his house. It wasn't exactly a palace; in fact it was a simple one story house, one of the many his family owned. The biggest being the Palace located in the Fire Nation. As he opened the door he was greeted by a plate being thrown with incredible force onto his head. He barely dodged it and glared.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, not in the mood for Azula's games.

"Zuko!" she growled.

"Why the hell did you throw a plate at me!" Azula just glared.

"It's eleven at night; you've been gone all day at your stupid peasant job! And Father has sent you a letter!" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked uninterested.

"You want to know what it said?!" she asked him, irate.

"Sure…" Zuko answered uneasily.

"Fathers illness has become terminal. He's not going to make it past summer, you have to leave after summer vacation and prepare."

"Well, we knew this would happen." he stated, walking past her.

"Are you even listening to me? You're only seventeen and you're going to become Fire Lord." Zuko chuckled and turned to face her.

"Azula, this isn't the first time father's become ill. He always gets better and I'm free to go." Azula glared at him, yet again.

"Did you not hear me say terminal, its for real now Zuko!" she said, steaming. Zuko blinked a few times and stood unmoving for a moment.

"Whatever," he mumbled heading for his room.

"Oh, and you may want to look for a potential wife this year," Azula said sneering. Zuko grumbled and slammed his door.

Looking around, he glared at his crimson walls. He soon sighed and sat on his bed.

If what Azula said was true, and he really was going to become Fire Lord by this time next year, he would have to find a wife. If he didn't the court would force him to marry Mai or even worse Aiza, and Zuko would rather jump off a cliff into shark infested waters than marry that ship-wreck.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Lily- Okay, I know there are grammatical errors in this, and I promise I will go back and fix them. But at the moment, I'm tired, have a swollen wrist, found out some really sucky news, and figured you guys have waited long enough for a new chapter, and some fluff. Okay? Thanks. Read on!

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar…sigh

--

"The Halloween dance," Katara said confused as she inspected the poster. Aang nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it's this really cool dance where everyone comes in costume! There's a haunted house and everything!" he said excitedly. Toph scoffed at his remark.

"Oh yeah, it's oodles of fun." she said annoyed. Aang glared before speaking.

"Anyway its fun, you should go." he encouraged. Katara thought for a moment.

"Maybe, its tomorrow and I don't have a costume." Aang's smile faded a bit but brightened as he turned to Toph.

"Are you going?" he asked hopefully. Toph rolled her eyes.

"You'll just nag me until I say yes, so yeah. But don't get to cocky twinkle toes." she said crossing her arms. Aang blushed.

"G-Great!" he stammered happily.

"Now get lost, sweetness and me need girl talk," Aang kept his smile and spoke.

"Okay bye!" he called waving and leaving. Katara laughed as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"Its so obvious you two like each other," she said laughingly. Toph's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Him?" she exclaimed. "Yeah, right!" she said with a few chuckles. Katara rolled her eyes, not buying it.

"Uh-huh," she said with a smirk. "I have to get to biology now, see you." she said walking away laughing.

"Yeah you go to biology!" Toph yelled after her. She heard a strange laugh that somewhat reminded her of a sheep from her left and glared.

"What are you laughing at?"

--

Katara smiled as she walked into biology. She had to stifle a laugh upon seeing Zuko.

He was already asleep, face down in the desk. As she sat down and dropped her bag, she placed a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. She shook him roughly and received no response. Rolling her eyes she picked up her text book. She lifted it in the air for a moment before thrusting it onto the desk. Zuko's head shot up immediately. He grumbled incoherently and ran a hand through his hair, causing Katara to hold back a laugh.

Biology was, as always, boring. Katara couldn't help but smile when class was dismissed. Seeing Zuko hadn't moved she snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his dream like state.

"Huh? What?" he asked sleepily. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just letting you know that class is over," she said shrugging. Zuko yawned and stood up. Katara waited as he put his things in his bag which caused him to speak.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. Katara laughed.

"Waiting for you," she said cheerily. Zuko chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Why so you can ask me to the dance?" he asked joking. Katara laughed.

"Maybe I was," she said in a joking tone. Zuko shrugged.

"Okay," he said slinging his bag over his shoulder. Katara gaped.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"But you should know that I hate dances," He said walking ahead of her.

"What?!" Zuko smiled and turned to face her as he reached to door.

"Pick me up at seven, kay?" he said in a mock girl's voice.

"What?!" Zuko left laughing leaving a very confused Katara in his wake.

"…What?!"

--

Katara reached her dorm with a semi-dreamy look on her face.

"I knew you two liked each other," Toph said proudly as Katara flopped on her bed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not like that Toph. How did you find out anyway?" Toph smirked and lounged back on her bed.

"Azula," She said casually.

"How did she find out?" Katara asked curiously. Toph shrugged. Katara opened her mouth to speak but quickly turned her attentions to the door as it snapped open.

"Hello Katara," Azula said sweetly. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," she replied skeptically. Azula shot her a short glare and crossed her arms.

"I hear you're going to the dance with my brother." She said curtly. Katara blushed.

"Well, sort of, I-" Azula cut her off.

"I don't care about the details, what are you dressing up as?" She asked in a hurry. Katara looked thoughtful.

"I don't know? I don't have anything." She said with a shrug. Azula's smiled turned to a smirk.

"Wonderful," She said slyly. "We leave at eight tomorrow morning,"

"Leave to go…?" Katara asked confused. Azula laughed for a moment.

"Shopping of course," She said innocently. Katara shook her head.

"I don't have the money," Azula began to laugh.

"I'll take care of it," She said casually.

"I can't let you-"

"I'll take care of it!" Azula snapped. Katara's eyes widened.

"Kay," she squeaked out.

--

It had been a long day of shopping. Once back in the dorms she put on her dress.

Katara blushed upon seeing herself in the mirror. Her dress was a black halter that seemed to be made of silk. It hugged her curves in a suggestive way and stopped just above her ankles. The one major detail Katara worried over was the fact it had a long slit on the left side that stopped only about two inches from her hip. Azula smirked at her reaction.

"My brother is going to need bigger pants when he sees you," She said slyly. Katara felt her cheeks heat up again and turned her head. "It's so cute, how innocent you are. Is this your first dance?" Katara nodded slightly.

"My brother never really let me go, he's kind of protective." Azula laughed and pushed her, none too gently, onto the chair.

"Hair and makeup time," She said excitedly. Katara laughed nervously.

"So why are you helping me?" She asked as Azula brushed out her hair.

"Well, I enjoy seeing my brother squirm, and you enjoy my brother. Making you look absolutely stunning will make him uncomfortable, which makes me happy. And having him treat you like a goddess will make you happy. We both win." She said plugging in her curling iron. Katara allowed herself a small smile at the comment. They sat in silence as Azula did her hair. She put the top half of her hair in an elegant braid, and curled the rest. For the makeup, she only applied a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. After applying a bit of lip gloss Azula smiled at her creation.

"You're ready," she said ushering her over to the mirror. Katara hesitantly got up and walked to the mirror. Her jaw dropped at her appearance. "I've done my job," Azula said pleased. Katara blushed at her appearance.

Her bottom half of her hair was curled, as the top half was pulled back into an elegant braid. Her makeup was scarce but still noticeable, over all she looked…good. A low whistle cause Katara to whip around startled.

"I thought you were innocent?" Toph said unbelievingly. Katara rolled her eyes at the comment.

"It was to most modest thing she'd let me get," she exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe the things she threw into the dressing room," Katara said, remembering the red corset dress, or better titled lingerie. Azula thought it was perfect, apparently so did the cashier. Katara shivered and was brought back into reality by Tophs voice.

"I don't even want to know," she said quickly. Azula crossed her arms, and huffed.

"It was perfect," she said smoothly. "Which is why I bought it," she said running to her closet. Toph cringed and sat on her bed.

By the time Azula was done, it was time to head out. Katara fidgeted nervously as they waited for Zuko. A knock sounded and Katara jumped up, she quickly smoothed out her dress an answered the door. Katara quirked an eyebrow, what she saw was something she never thought she'd see.

"Hi, Katara!" Aang said pushing up his blue spirit mask. Katara covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hey Aang," she replied from her behind her hand. Azula popped up from behind Katara and burst into hysterical laughter, Toph soon followed. Katara couldn't hold it back any longer and joined them. Aang's face fell as they laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked innocently. Katara tried to catch her breath.

"It's just that I never thought you'd choose that costume!" she explained with a few laughs. Aang shrugged as Zuko entered. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for his reaction. Zuko looked amused but didn't laugh.

"I think you need some broad swords," he said with a thoughtful expression. Aang's face burned as he shrugged again and exited, Toph followed still laughing. Zuko's eyes widened as he studied Katara.

"You look…um…I…well…" Zuko trailed off.

"Beautiful, sexy, stunning, gorgeous?" Azula suggested.

"…Yeah," He said lamely. Katara blushed before speaking.

"Thanks…I think," Azula laughed at the display.

"Have fun you two, I'm outta-" Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"You are not going out dressed like that," He said sternly. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am." Zuko shook his head and wouldn't release her wrist. Azula smirked as and idea hit her.

"Hey Zuko, if you look hard enough you may see Katara's panties," Zuko blushed and his grip loosened Azula took this time to bolt out the door. Zuko set after her but Katara stopped him.

"Just let her go," she said laughingly. Zuko nodded and smiled at her. "You look good, Azula tell you to wear that?" Zuko nodded and smirked.

"So I guess were spies?" he said amused. Katara shrugged.

"I guess," Zuko grabbed her hand. Katara blushed and lead them out of the room.

--

The gym was overly decorated. Skeletons hung from the ceiling, spiders on the walls, and candy by the buckets was…everywhere. Katara looked to see Toph sitting by herself, looking almost…upset. Aang sat on the other side of the wall looking the same. Katara sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked concerned. Katara shrugged.

"I just feel bad, Toph and Aang obviously like each other, but they won't do anything about it. And now they're alone." Zuko shrugged. "Too bad we can't lock them somewhere by themselves…wait that's it!" Katara exclaimed.

"I don't like where this is going," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, you said you hate dances anyway, why not help them out?" Katara grabbed his hand again and smiled. "I have walky-talky's in my room, come on!" she said leading him away.

"But—" he tried. Katara cut him off.

"Oh you said we were spies, start acting like it,"

--

After they got their…tools, they headed back to the gym only to find that Toph and Aang were both gone. Katara now slunk down the halls, tracking Toph. Growing a bit bored, she quickly snatched her walky-talky she spoke.

"Snow princess to sweet cheeks, what's your status." A groan sounded from the walky-talky and she giggled.

"Must you call me sweet cheeks? And we've been tracking them for hours, I feel like I've been chasing this kid for years!" he said annoyed as Katara sighed.

"Do not argue with your commander Prince Sweet cheeks! And no complaining!" Zuko huffed and spoke.

"Fine," Katara gasped and backed up against the wall.

"Prince Sweet cheeks, Blind bandits on the move, I repeat blind bandits on the move!"

"Woot," he answered unenthusiastically. Katara followed Toph quietly and smirked.

"You can wipe that smirk off of your face Katara, I know your there." Katara's eyes widened and she walked up to her friend with a laugh.

"Hey Toph, you ruined my joke!" she lied with ease.

"You're a genius Katara," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah…Anyway Aang needs help again, he told me to come and get you." Toph turned her face away at the comment and blushed.

"Can't twinkle toes do anything without my help?" she asked seemingly frustrated.

"Men," she said with a shrug.

"Well where is he?" Katara smiled at her.

"Follow me," she said slyly.

--

Zuko wasn't having much luck. He had finally found Aang alone and was now taking him to the kitchen. It wasn't that he had anything against the boy, but dear spirits, he never shut up!

"Do you think she likes me? Not that I like her or anything! But just it's really weird she wants to meet me alone and stuff and I'm not sure what to expect. Do you like Katara?!" he blurted out randomly. Zuko stopped and blinked.

"Excuse me?" He asked as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Well it's just that you were really alone and quiet before she came and now you seem…happier, at least when you're around her."

"No…I do not like Katara." He said gruffly. Aang smiled and in a sly voice spoke.

"Okay, whatever you say…Zuzu."

--

Toph and Katara reached the back of the kitchen and Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Aang is trying to eat more so he can build up more strength. He wants to know what kinds of things he should eat." Katara said opening a metal door. "He's waiting inside," She said encouragingly. Toph who was still unconvinced strode inside and called for him.

"Twinkle toes!" She yelled. She heard a muffled noise and recognized the vibrations at once.

"Aang?" she whispered amused.

"Have fun!" Katara interrupted, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it. She ran out of the cafeteria grinning.

Zuko walked up behind her quietly when she stopped.

"Can I go now?" he whispered into her ear. Katara jumped.

"Gods Zuko!" She gasped in surprise. "We can't leave them here all night!" she snapped in retaliation, crossing her arms. Rolling his eyes, Zuko spoke.

"We won't, but you can't expect us to hang out in the cafeteria all night. There is a dance going on." Katara laughed.

"I thought you don't dance? So what's the point in going?" Katara asked curiously. Zuko mimicked her stance and laughed.

"I never said I don't dance, I said I don't like dances." he explained.

"So, you would dance if we went back there?" she questioned. Zuko shook his head.

"I didn't say that," he said a bit annoyed. Katara smacked her forehead.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" She inquired angrily. Zuko smirked and quickly grabbed her hand. He pulled her further down the hallway and into an empty classroom. Closing the door, he turned to face her.

"I'm saying, that I dance, however I hate dancing in crowds." He said smoothly. Obviously confused Katara spoke.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked softly. Zuko smiled and offered her his hand.

"Is there a crowd?" Katara felt her cheeks burn and slowly accepted his hand. Zuko grasped it in a firm but gentle grip. Katara's face reddened more, if possible, when she felt the heat that radiated from his calloused hand. His other hand found itself on her hip and she suddenly become very aware of how high the slit on her dress was.

"There's no music," she said nervously. Zuko chuckled and brought his head next to her ear.

"We don't need it," he whispered, the feel of his breath on her neck was all it took for Katara to silently pray her knees wouldn't give out. She shakily placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. Gently he brought their body's closer, causing Katara to emit a small whimper of surprise. As they began to sway to the nonexistent music, Zuko's hand on her hip shifted, causing the tip of his pinky to graze her thigh. It was then Katara knew that there was a good chance she looked like a tomato with eyes.

They danced for what seemed like hours. Eventually Katara's head fell onto his chest. A gentle smile graced her face as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

Zuko sighed as he looked at the clock.

"Katara," He said quietly as he shook her. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she raised her head. "We have to go get Aang and Toph," he said softly. "Its 11:30," Katara gasped.

"We've been dancing for two hours?" she asked unbelievingly, _so it had been hours_. Zuko nodded in response. Katara felt her self blush and stepped back as he removed his hand from her hip. His other hand, however, still remained intertwined with hers and she smiled as he led her out of the room.

Jade- Bows down to the awesomeness of Lily Thank you!

Lily- huffs Anyway, I would like to get a few things straight.

One: Katara isn't that bright when it comes to knowing some obvious things, I've noticed that in the show.

Two: The dance is rushed, my response: I don't care at the moment.

Three: You will find out what happened to Aang and Toph in that room in the next chapter. It should be up by the weekend.

Four: They locked them in the food storage room in the cafeteria because who in their right mind would go into the cafeteria at a dance?

Five: Their spies because… they just are okay! and I know Toph is blind, but she did know Katara's dress wasn't really... modest.

Six: Aang is so not getting away with calling Zuko, Zuzu…

Please R&R (no flames please)

Jade&Lily


	17. Chapter 17 AKA: The closet of two lovers

A/N: He you go! It is short so… sorry, but things have been busy lately.

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar, (I am getting _really_ sick of writing this…)

--

"Twinkle toes!" she yelled loudly. She heard a muffled noise and recognized the vibrations at once.

"Aang?" she whispered amused.

"Have fun!" Katara interrupted, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Mmmhhh!" Toph quirked an eyebrow and followed the sound.

"Aang, what are you doing?" she asked holding back a laugh.

"Hmmmmmhmh?!" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Don't get snappy," she chided, placing her hands on her hips. She could feel Aang's glare and smirked.

"What did you do to get into this situation?" she taunted. Aang kept silent.

"You want the duct tape off?" A small whine confirmed her theory. She gently placed her hands on his face before mercilessly ripping off the tape.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed feeling tears sting his eyes.

"You wanna be untied?" she asked laughingly.

"Yes…" he squeaked, she almost felt pity for the little airhead. Toph kneeled down and untied the ropes. Giving them a tug she grinned.

"This is some quality rope, good job Princey." Aang's muffled voice came again she smirked once more as she finished untying him. As soon as they were off he pushed off his blind fold and screamed as his eyes scanned the dark room.

"I can't see!" he cried in terror. Toph scoffed before replying.

"Poor you, I can't imagine how you must feel." Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry…" he said bashfully.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving it off and plopping on the ground. Aang stood and stretched.

"So why did you want?" he asked thoughtfully, plopping next to her. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it, Katara and Zuko locked us in here." Aang furrowed his brow.

"Why would they do that?" he asked innocently. Toph blushed.

"Uh, don't you know what people normally do in closets?" Aang scratched his head with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Put stuff away?" Toph smacked her forehead.

"No, they do things… uh, private things." Aang stared for a moment before blushing. The two sat in silence… silence…silence. Aang yawned and look at his watch, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Toph it's eleven thirty!" he cried panicked. "When will they let us out?" Toph shrugged.

"I guess until they think we've, bonded romantically" she said making quotations in the air. Aang felt his cheeks burn again as an idea hit him.

"Well, um, I, uh…never mind!" he squeaked embarrassed.

"What?" Toph asked turning towards him. Aang shook his head.

"It's stupid," he said softly as Toph rolled her eyes once more.

"Do I care?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Well…What if we kissed?" Toph's eyes widened and felt her cheeks burn mercilessly.

"W-why?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Aang shrugged.

"Well, I mean that would mean we bonded romantically…right?" Toph nodded in shock.

"So…do you want to?" Toph bit her lip before nodding slowly. Aang took a deep breath and began to lean towards her. His lips were only a hair apart from hers an—

"Hey, you still alive?" Zuko's voice called. They quickly jumped away from each other blushing madly.

"Uh, yeah!" Toph called back scrambling to her feet. Aang followed her lead and ran towards the light.

"Why did you tie me up?!" Aang asked angrily. Zuko rolled his eyes as Katara gasped.

"You tied him up?!" she cried enraged.

"He called me Zuzu…No one calls me Zuzu…" he said sending the boy a chilling glare.

"Katara let's go!" Toph said abruptly, grabbing Katara's arm. Katara looked to Zuko apologetically as she was dragged out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" she called waving. Zuko gave her a small smile and nodded.

Zuko turned back to find the Avatar currently glaring at him with an enraged look upon his face.

"What?" Zuko asked innocently. Aang huffed and left the room mumbling under his breath.

--

A/N: Lily- I am tired… I've been writing my butt off for you people so you best appreciate this! It's not the best and I care not. But now I can go and work on my other stories! Unless Jade's computer is still being stupid…mumbles under breath I kind half assed editing this, so along with the previous, I'll do a better job when I have more time.

Now here are some things I'd like to clear up.

Aang can stretch because it's a food storage closet, so it's not all that cramped.

Where did Zuko get the rope and duck tape? I dunno…

Toph can untie his ropes because… she just can. I've untied stuff in a blind fold (Scary camp challenges, don't ask.)

R&R please! No flames.

Jade&Lily


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: For all you lawyers out there on we don't own Avatar.

**-Chapter 18-**

It was the last day of mid-terms. One more test and the entire student body would be free for Christmas break. Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko were walking to class.

"Shut _up_!" Katara smacked Zuko lightly on the arm. "I am_ not_ freaking out."

"Yes, you are," he replied simply. "You're afraid you're going to fail-"

Toph cut him off. "And you've been talking our ears off about it." Zuko nodded in reply.

"Don't worry," Aang chimed in. "You're really smart. I bet you'll pass with flying colors!"

"Aww, Aang…" Katara smiled and gave Aang a hug. Aang blushed scarlet and looked at Toph. Zuko glowered over their heads.

--

…_the creation of binomial nomenclature by…_

Katara stared at the last question on the paper, willing herself to remember who it was that invented binomial nomenclature. She looked up at the clock. Two minutes left.

Katara absently tapped her pencil on the desk and looked around. Next to her, Zuko was just getting to the last page of the test. Lee, the over-achiever of class, was working on his third Sudoku.

"Katara," Mrs. Surri said. "Keep your eyes to yourself."

Katara obediently dropped her gaze back to her paper. Write a paragraph explaining the importance of binomial nomenclature. Be sure to name its inventor and the effects on the scientific community.

That would be fine if she could remember who invented the stupid thing! Why do we even need to know this? she thought. It's not like I'm going to be a biologist/historian.

Katara glanced at the clock again. Less than a minute left. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration. _Carol something, wasn't it? Carol, Carol, Carol- _twenty seconds_…No, wait! It was Carolus something-us. _

…_.Carolus Linnaeus!_

Katara picked up her pencil with five seconds left. _C-A-R-O-L-U-S _three seconds_ L-I-N-N _two_ A-E _one_ U-S. _

The bell rang as she dropped her pencil. Katara jumped out of her chair.

"Yes!"

All heads turned to Katara in the silence that followed her outburst. She slowly sat down, blushing, as Zuko started laughing.

--

"Oh, stuff it." Katara packed up her bag while Zuko continued to laugh at her. "Why are you so mean to me?" she whined. "And on my birthday, too."

He stopped mid-chuckle. "It's your birthday?"

"Yeah," she said, walking out the door. "I'd forgotten until just now." She missed Zuko's appalled expression.

"Well, I would have gotten you something if you'd told me," he said, slightly guilty.

Katara smiled easily. "It's okay; I didn't even remember my own birthday. Why should I expect you to?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, but was saved from replying by the arrivals of Toph and Aang.

"We should do something," Toph said abruptly. She swung one arm around Katara's shoulders. "To celebrate. The end of midterms and, of course, your birthday."

Zuko and Aang both shouted at once.

"You knew about this?!"

"It's your birthday?!"

Toph looked as taken aback as she could. "What, you guys didn't know?"

"No." Aang's face spread into a smile, while Zuko just looked depressed.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked mockingly. "Did Burnt Boy forget to buy something for his girlfriend?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko said, irate. "Nobody told me it was her birthday. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Is that regret I hear?" Toph asked playfully.

Aang laughed. "Good one, Toph." Zuko looked like he was going to say something, but Aang kept talking. "So what are we gonna do for your birthday, Katara?"

"Yeah, what're we doing, Katara?" Amber said, popping up from out of nowhere with Maddie.

"Where did you come from?!" Zuko shouted.

"Heard there was a party going on," Maddie said, shrugging.

Katara laughed lightly. "It's fine. But what would we be able to do? There's hardly any place to celebrate at school."

The others looked at her quizzically. "You don't seriously think we're staying here?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked around as if for support. "Um…, yes?"

Toph, Amber, and Maddie shook their heads in disappointment.

"Haven't you realized we can leave?" Toph asked. Katara seemed not to understand. Toph groaned and rubbed her temples. When she spoke it was the tone used with a two-year-old. "We. Can leave. The school. If we want to. Understand?"

"Yes…" Katara hesitated, then said, "But do you think we should? What if we get in trouble?"

The group groaned collectively. "Quit being such a goodie two-shoes!" Zuko said.

"It's not even against the rules," Amber added.

Katara was silent for a moment. "Where should we go then?"

--

The six teens walked down a street in the city closest to the school, Bai Wang. All were wearing everyday clothes for the first time in months.

Katara twirled, spreading her arms wide. "I'm so glad you guys made me do this."

"Knew you would," said Aang.

They continued walking until they came upon a particular spot where music radiated out of the doors. Amber, Maddie, and Aang stopped everyone.

"This is the place," Maddie said over the music from inside.

Zuko and Katara gaped. They'd been stopped outside a karaoke bar. A cheerful sign announced it was kid's night. Karaoke was open for ten- to eighteen-year-olds until midnight.

Toph leaned toward Katara. "Where are we?"

"A…a karaoke bar," she said uncertainly.

Toph's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." Katara shook her head and started to laugh. What in the name of all the spirits were they doing here?

"C'mon," Aang said, yanking Toph inside. Katara and Zuko looked at each other. They had two choices; rescue Toph and hope they'd survive or save themselves.

"We really should go after her," Katara said. Zuko looked pleading, but then gave up.

"No one can make me sing," he grumbled as she dragged him inside.

--

Half an hour later, Katara couldn't figure out why she hadn't wanted to come in. There were enough good singers that the bad ones seemed funny, not pitiful. Instead of the closed-in, dark, smoky feeling Katara had associated with bars, this one was clean and open to people her age. She recognized a few kids from school and waved to some.

Katara sipped her drink and watched Zuko escape from Toph, Aang, and Amber who wanted him to sing. She laughed. From the looks of it, he'd pulling the 'I'm a firebender' card. She could just imagine the conversation. All three of them begging Zuko to sing the most amusing song they could think of. Zuko refusing in growing intensities. Finally, he'd have shouted something threatening involving fire. From Amber's face and the flames she snapped easily out of one hand, she'd reminded Zuko that she was a more advanced firebender than he.

Knowing that was a sore spot, Katara saw the next part coming. Zuko scowled and he and the younger girl started a shouting match. Katara giggled into her drink. It felt good to know people that well.

"He's going to win," Maddie said from behind Katara. She was obviously watching the same thing as Katara.

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked. She turned around on her stool to face Maddie.

"First," she said, "Amber poked her superiority at him. Second, and she wouldn't want me to tell you this, she likes him." Katara looked uneasily at the two firebenders still yelling at each other. "Don't worry," Maddie assured her. "Amber knows it's nothing serious. She can see you guys have mountains of attraction. Besides, she's got a sweetheart back in the fire nation." Maddie's smirk made Katara think this sweetheart didn't quite know he was.

"Think we should stop them?" Katara asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Maddie shook her head and motioned behind Katara. Zuko was walking toward Katara. "Told you he'd win." Maddie slid off the stool, vacating a spot for Zuko. He sat, saw a bowl of tortilla chips, and shoved one in his mouth.

"So how's your birthday?" he asked Katara after ordering a soda.

"Just fine," she replied. "I kinda wish I could've-never mind." She stopped and twirled the straw in her drink.

"No, what?" he asked, curious. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I'm sixteen now, right, and… it's stupid." She continued to play with the straw.

"It's your birthday," he said. "You have a right to be stupid."

Katara laughed. "Fine. I, being a girl, and being sixteen, kind of wanted to get my first kiss." She looked up at Zuko.

"Oh."

When he didn't say anything else, Katara went back to playing with her straw. "Pretty dumb, huh?" He said nothing, and the silence forced her to look up again.

When she did, she was surprised to find Zuko very close to her. Trying to focus on something else, she vaguely registered someone singing Collide.

He came fractionally closer. "Happy birthday."

Katara had a moment to think it was horribly cliché, before his mouth closed over hers and her eyes fluttered shut.

The line might have been painfully over-used, but this was most definitely new. Technically, it was only one mouth touching another, but it sure didn't feel like 'only' anything.

It felt good. Like something melted inside. The simple intimate contact was so touching. Yet nothing exploded behind her eyes, she didn't want to jump in the air and fly. Katara felt more like falling into him.

He pulled away and Katara lifted one hand to touch her lips. She could still feel him.

They both turned at the sound of cheering. Katara blushed. She saw money change hands.

Aang's voice cut through it all. "But you said you didn't like her like that!" The others quieted and Katara whipped her head around to stare at Zuko. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip off Aang's head.

Katara bolted. She ran strait to the women's room and slammed into the first cubicle. She wrenched the door open, locked it behind her, and sank pitifully to the floor.

Zuko tried to chase after her, but was stopped by Toph at the door to the women's room. He tried to push past her for a moment.

"I don't care how ticked-off you are!" Toph yelled at him. "You're not going in there!"

"Why not!?" He paced and glared at the small earthbender.

"One, it's the ladies' room. Two, you're being stupid right now."

"What!? How am I being stupid? Get out of my way. I don't care what room it is!"

Toph sighed. "That would be the stupidity talking. Shut up, back off, and I'll go plead your case." With that, she turned and walked into the bathroom. A spike of rock surged up to block the door, leaving Zuko to sit and wait.

--

Toph waited as Katara sobbed and shouted.

"Why would anyone do that?! Gods! Mess with someone's emotions like-ugh!"

When she quieted, Toph said, "He cares about you, you know."

Katara unlocked the door and kicked it open. "How can you say that?"

"He kissed you, he tried to chase after you into the girls' bathroom, and he was too embarrassed to tell Aang that he liked you, when he obviously did." She rattled off reasons in a flat tone.

"He was probably just faking that. And why does it matter that he didn't tell Aang?" Katara asked disbelievingly.

Toph gave her a scathing look. "You're the one who kissed him; you tell me if that was fake." Katara flushed slightly. "And it matters because if a guy is only interested in a girl for her body or to mess with her head, she's not important enough to be embarrassed about."

"So you're saying I should forgive him?" Katara asked.

"I'm saying," Toph started, "that you two have so much sexual and emotional tension; it was bound to snap at some point. And that you should do more than forgive him. You should be glad he cares about you that much."

Katara smiled and hugged Toph. "You're such a good friend."

"Thanks," Toph said. "But can you let go of me?" Katara let go of her, laughing. She tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"Oh, yeah," Toph said. She gestured at the door and Katara heard earth scraping past the door.

When Katara stepped out, Zuko jumped to his feet and began trying to explain what had happened. Katara stopped him.

"It's okay," she said. "Toph told me." She hugged him and buried her face in his shirt.

He looked taken aback, but left her there. "Sorta kills my plan to ask you out," he said, bemused.

Katara mumbled into his shirt. "What?"

She lifted her head and answered, "I'd love to."

A/N:

Jade- I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but I finally made them kiss; that's got to count for something.

Sokka's going to be in the next chap! Oh, I'm gonna love bringing him in… I can also promise Ty Lee and possibly Mai.

R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar. Get over it and get on with reading the fic.

---

_Dear Katara,_

_I got a letter from your school saying family members are allowed to visit over break. I'm planning on coming on Tuesday and staying until Friday. _

_See you in a few days. _

_Sokka_

_PS: I'm bringing my girlfriend, too. Her name's Ty Lee. _

_PSS: Merry Christmas!_

Toph popped up over Katara's shoulder when she heard her friend gasp.

"What's up?" she asked.

Katara groaned and turned to her. "My brother's coming for Christmas break."

"You didn't tell him about Zuko yet, did you?"

"I was planning on it," Katara tried to explain. "I guess I just kept putting it off."

"I suggest," Toph said, "that you tell him as soon as possible. Like the moment he sets foot on campus."

"But he hates firebenders," Katara whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Toph said brusquely. "You're gonna have to tell him sometime. And the way it's been going with you two, he's bound to find out even if you don't tell him."

Katara blushed slightly. She and Zuko hadn't been shy about their relationship. Katara was still a bit uncomfortable with PDA, but having constant physical contact was nearly second nature now.

"Alright, fine," Katara said after a moment. Her brother was just going to have to realize Katara wasn't a little girl anymore.

--

On the morning of Christmas eve, Sokka stepped out of his car and was greeted by his sister hugging the life out of him.

"I missed you so much," Katara said into his shirt. Sokka smiled down at his little sister. She hadn't changed a bit since age eight.

"Missed you, too." He hugged her back, then pulled away. She smiled and then her gaze shifted to the car, reminding Sokka of his passenger.

"Oh, this is Ty Lee," he said, an introduction of sorts. The girl who had just stepped out of the car was maybe an inch taller than Katara. She had long brown hair back in a braid, with her bangs flipped over to one side. Her eyes were big and silver-grey. Skinny wasn't quite the right word for her. Her waist was definitely tiny, but she had generously proportioned hips, giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

Katara could tell right away Ty Lee was from the fire nation. The pink insignia on her shirt was a dead give away. It made Katara feel slightly better about introducing Sokka to Zuko. He couldn't possibly whine about Zuko's nationality.

So she dove in. "Sokka," she said firmly. He turned to her. "I think you ought to know, I have a boyfriend."

Sokka dropped the bag he was holding. "What?!"

--

So he'd freaked out, but Katara had finally calmed her brother down. When she told Sokka where her boyfriend was from, all her hard work had been for nothing. Sokka absolutely refused to let his 'poor, innocent baby sister be taken advantage of by some Fire Nation scum'. Ty Lee had been on Katara's side after that.

"Sokka, you told me you trust your sister," Ty Lee said, pulling on Sokka's arm. "Can't you let her have a little freedom?"

Sokka glared at her pouting silver eyes. He chanced a look at Katara and was met with a glistening blue gaze. He groaned. "Fine! But I'm not gonna be friends with him or anything."

Katara and Ty Lee both cheered. Ty Lee grabbed Katara's hands and asked excitedly, "So, what's his name? I might know him."

"Zuko." Ty Lee's eyes got bigger. She shrieked out a laugh.

"Zuzu finally got a girlfriend!" She hugged Katara. _Zuzu?_ Katara thought dubiously.

Ty Lee then took off into the school, screaming 'Zuzu' as she went. Sokka and Katara went after her, but someone else found her first.

They found Ty Lee standing in front of Zuko, his hand firmly covering her mouth. "Do _not_ call me that," he said angrily. He removed his hand, and Ty Lee was smiling underneath.

"I'm _sooo_ happy for you!" she bubbled. "You're finally getting out!"

Katara stopped her. "I'm glad you get along and all, but how do you know each other?" she asked, confused.

Ty Lee explained that she had known Azula and Zuko since childhood. Sokka seemed a bit relieved hearing his girlfriend knew Zuko. Though why this was, Katara couldn't guess.

After Ty Lee's explanation, Katara introduced her brother and Zuko. They shook hands, each trying to crush the other's hand. They let go when they were satisfied that their counterpart had be decently intimidated.

Katara and Ty Lee both rolled there eyes at the masculine display. Just then, Toph and Aang popped up.

"Hey," Toph said, announcing the new arrivals.

"Oh!" Katara said after a moment of awkward silence. "This is Toph and Aang," she said to Sokka and Ty Lee. "And this is my brother Sokka and his girlfriend, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee walked over to inspect them. She squealed in happiness, making them all jump slightly.

"I love your aura!" she told Aang. "It's so yellow and bright!"

"Um, thanks?" Aang said uncertainly.

"She's wearing pink, isn't she?" Toph asked. Ty Lee giggled and nodded. Toph obviously heard nothing and said, "Hello?"

Katara answered for Ty Lee. "Yes, on her shirt." She turned to Ty Lee. "Toph is blind," she said in a whisper.

Toph sighed. "You _know_ I can hear you, why bother?"

Sokka leaned over toward Toph. "How could you hear them?" he asked.

"I'm blind! Didn't you hear Katara?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"No…" Sokka mumbled under his breath.

--

A short while later, the six were outside the guest rooms. Sokka walked up to what looked like a front desk from a hotel. A girl behind the counter gave Sokka and Ty Lee their room keys and Katara went with them to the rooms. Everyone else decided to meet up for Christmas dinner.

Katara grunted as she dropped a suitcase on the bed in Ty Lee's room. "What do you keep in here?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh, not much," Ty Lee answered. "Just my make up, shoes, towels, that sort of stuff." She unzipped the top of the bag, revealing a bunch of miscellaneous items crammed in as tightly as possible.

"I know it's kind of useless to pack this much, but I don't want to get caught without something I might need," Ty Lee said. Katara rolled her eyes behind Ty Lee's back. "That's how my uncle died in the war." Katara winced. _Great job, Insensitive One._

After a few moments, Katara and Ty Lee both tried to break the silence at the same time.

"So, how did-"

"How much ol-"

They paused, then broke out with laughter.

--

Sokka grumbled his way up the stairs, Zuko trailing after him. Katara had insisted they do 'male bonding' or something like that. Both had grudgingly obliged.

As soon as Sokka dropped his suitcase on his new bed, he turned on Zuko.

"Alright, here's the picture. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But obviously my sister likes both of us. So, for the sake of my sister, we're gonna have to act civilized. I don't know if you can handle that, but at least try, okay?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He then shrugged and smirked. "I've been brought up to be able to act the perfect gentleman in any and all occasions. You, on the other hand, are a lowly water tribe peasant. You're ability to be polite and civilized is sadly lacking in comparison." Sokka tried to reply, but was cut off. "And with the greatest possible respect, shut your face."

With that, Zuko walked out, slamming the door behind him. Sokka made exasperated noises behind him until he came up with something to say.

"That's not respectful!"

--

By the time dinner rolled around, Ty Lee and Katara had become fast friends and Zuko and Sokka were plotting murder.

The seating arrangements had caused problems. Sokka had wanted to sit next to Katara, but Zuko wasn't keen on sitting next to Ty Lee. Ty Lee was fine with sitting next to Katara, but the boys were somewhat opposed to the idea of sitting next to each other. So Katara and Zuko sat together, with Sokka and Ty Lee opposite.

Toph had dragged Aang along saying something about dinner and a show.

Involved in his meat, Sokka almost missed it when Zuko put his hand on Katara's knee. Sokka paused for a moment, a hunk of turkey hanging from his mouth. He then swallowed the turkey hurriedly, and jumped to his feet.

"Get away from her!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. Zuko slowly put his hands in the air in sign of surrender.

"Calm. Down." Katara had left her seat as well, and was now staring down her older brother. "I am a big girl, Sokka. I can take care of myself, as you well know. Now sit down and finish your food."

Sokka wilted. "But, Ka-"

"Sokka. Sit. Down." Sokka sat.

As dinner progressed, Zuko's smirk grew and Sokka's frown deepened. Zuko kept contact with Katara throughout the whole evening, enjoying the look on Sokka's face. At one point, Zuko kissed Katara on the cheek, causing her to giggle.

Her laughter was interrupted by a _slam_. Everyone at the table turned to Sokka. He'd slammed his fork into the table out of frustration and the utensil was now bent into a disfigured, useless curve.

"Sokka?" Ty Lee said uncertainly. "Are you alright?" Sokka sighed.

"No, I'm not alright," he said calmly. "My baby sister has a fire nation jerk all over her and I can't do anything about it! Does it seem like I should be okay?!" He glared pointedly at Zuko.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Zuko asked. "Katara was going to grow up, stay single forever, devote herself to making you happy, and never live her own life?"

"No!" Sokka shouted. By now the others were following the argument in complete awed silence. "I just don't want her to end up with some guy who can't treat her the way she should be treated!"

"And what do you think I'm doing?! It's not like I've slept with her or anything!" Quite a few people turned to look at Katara, who was blushing furiously. She tried to stop them right then, but failed miserably.

"Well, that's a relief! Not that she'd even _let_ scum like you get that close to her!"

Zuko made a snarling noise. "How pig-headed can a person be!?! Just because you disapprove of me doesn't mean Katara has to agree with you!"

"She should! It's not like you actually care about her as more than an object!"

"How could you possibly know how I feel about Katara?! You didn't ev-"

Sokka cut him off. "How could you care about her?! You're just a spoiled, rich brat who get's anything he wants! And my sister's just the thing you want right now! _That's_ why you can't have her! Because as soon as you get bored, she won't mean anything to you!"

"I love her!" The room got even quieter, if that was possible. Zuko looked down at the table. "I love her…." He said it softly this time.

Across the room, there was a clicking of heels. A few seconds later, Azula was standing next to Zuko. He turned slightly to face her.

Her eyes narrowed after a moment. "We'll talk about this later, brother." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

In the silence that followed, Katara stood and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for the disturbance," she said to the other people in the room. To her brother and Zuko, she said "You two need to come with me."

She walked to the nearest hallway, followed by the two boys. As soon as they left, conversation rose at all the tables.

"Well," Toph said. "I knew there'd be a show, but nothing that good. I give it four stars."

Aang just stared bewildered after Katara, Sokka, and Zuko.

"Eat your food, Twinkle Toes."

--

Katara stopped and turned to Zuko and Sokka.

"Okay," she said taking a breath. "I get the picture. You guys hate each other. But you two are the most important men in my life. If that means_ anything_ to you, you won't make me choose between you."

She paused to look at both of them. "It would mean the world to me if you actually got along, but that doesn't seem possible. So, can you at least not hate each others' guts? Sokka, I know you disapprove of me having a boyfriend. And don't say it just Zuko. You hate anyone I even have a crush on. But at least he cares enough to stand up to you. Who ever did that much?" She hugged Sokka. "Please try. For me."

Katara then turned to Zuko. "And I know it's your nature to fight back. Even if it's a bad fight to be in. But I want you to try to make peace between you two. Sokka's my brother and my only family besides my grandma. If you want to stick around, you're gonna need to get along a little bit." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Before she let go, Katara whispered, "And I want you to stay. I love you, too."

She then stood back for a moment, and walked back into the dining room.

Sokka and Zuko glanced sheepishly at each other. Neither one knew where to start. After a few seconds of painful silence, Sokka started, "So did you mean it?"

"Yeah," Zuko answered simply.

Sokka looked suspiciously at Zuko. "You didn't plan on saying it, did you?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. "I didn't even realize it was true until I said it."

Sokka seemed to soften a bit. "Katara once told me 'Truth is what you say when you don't mean to.' I guess that means you really do love her."

Zuko didn't say anything, but nodded. He seemed more stunned by the fact than Sokka.

"I guess you're allowed to be her boyfriend, then." Zuko's head snapped up in surprise.

Sokka smirked. "But if you break her heart, I'll make it impossible for you to have children."

Sokka had started to walk away when Zuko said, "Is that a blessing?"

Sokka laughed. "It's the best you're gonna get." He turned around to face Zuko. "And don't expect me to happy for you two or anything."

Zuko stood where he was for a moment or two. When he was about to leave, he heard Azula's voice.

"We need to talk." She stepped out from a shadowed corner, bringing a scowl to Zuko's face. "We need to talk _now_."

---

A/N:

Jade- I dedicate this to anyone who doesn't hate me yet for taking so long to update! In defense of myself; at least I'm not taking as long as Mike and Brian are with the new season.

In other news, I'm asking Lily to write a Zuko POV of Azula and Zuko's talk. She's just so much better at them…. Also, Toph's parents may be making an appearance next chapter, though I haven't decided yet. If anybody wants them to appear, tell me in a **review**.

By the way, Zuko and Katara have been dating for weeks. The timing's screwed up, but they _have _been dating for a while now!

R&R please! Otherwise, it may take me a while to update again. Reviews are the best motivation!

And thanks to everyone reading my story!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow… long time since this was updated huh? Let me just say that we are beyond sorry for making you all wait this long, but this year has been so busy! We really tried though. As for excuses, Jade had some family things going on that were difficult, and I've been busy with not only school but my other stories as well. We are currently writing another chapter that should be awesome, and we should have it up soon. We aim to finish this story during the summer but we can't make any promises. Anyway, again we are really, really sorry, and we hope you enjoy this next chapter! - Lily

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

"We need to talk." My sister's voice sounded as she walked out from a shadowed corner. "We need to talk now." I scowled at her tone and my eyes narrowed immediately.

"About?" I spat back with as much venom as I could muster. She scoffed placed her hands on her hips.

"You're in love with her are you?" she asked tilting her head very slightly. The action, though trivial, caused me to fill with anger.

She was mocking me.

"What about it?" I shot back, clenching my fists.

"Someone's defensive," she remarked in an almost laughing tone. "You should really work on you temper Zuko," she chided with a smirk.

"What do you want? In case you hadn't noticed I have plans," I said, clearly annoyed, she stood unmoving.

"Oh yes, your little dinner, how…quaint," she said as a fake smile crept upon her lips. "You can leave, just… keep in mind, it could be… dangerous if she were to ever ascend the throne with you." My glare intensified with every word she spoke.

"No one will harm her," I spoke confidently. Azula laughed lightly once more.

"Don't be so sure brother," she said before sweeping past me.

"Oh," she stopped before exiting. "Merry Christmas."

I wanted to hit her.

I sighed after she left and started back to the table. When I arrived, I saw only Katara remained.

"Hey," she greeted sweetly. "What took you?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Azula." Her face darkened at the mention of my sister and a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Do you want dessert?" I asked. Her face brightened again and she shook her head.

"I'm full, but thank you," she said standing up. I reached out for her hand and smiled down at her.

"I'll walk you back to your room," I offered. She smiled but shook her head.

"How about I walk you to your room, I'm not in the mood to deal with your sister anytime soon," she said laughingly.

"Good call," I commented with a chuckle.

--

Once we entered my room, I tossed my coat unceremoniously on my bed and turned back to Katara.

"Should you go soon?" I asked softly, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Um…well I was actually wondering if I could stay…tonight?" she said biting her lip. My face heated immediately and she interjected quickly.

"No, not for that! Just I want to stay with you, and it's almost Christmas…" I smiled down at her and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"I'd like that…" I whispered softly. She returned my kiss but backed away playfully.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt to sleep in?" I asked.

Katara nodded.

I turned to dig through my dresser drawers, trying to find a shirt big enough for decency. "Sorry," I said, still searching. "I don't have any pants that would fit you at all."

Katara walked up behind me and grabbed a shirt out of the dresser. "This is fine," she said easily. "Where's the bathroom?"

I pointed to the right hallway. "First door on your left."

Katara walked off to change, as I sat on my bed, trying very hard not to think about the fact that my girlfriend was soon going to be half-naked in my room. Not that I was planning on doing anything, but still…I am a teenager. The more rational part of my brain was thanking every god possible that I didn't have a roommate like most students.

I guess anger issues do pay off.

"Um." Katara was back. My shirt came almost to her knees, and I had to admit, it somehow made me happy to see her in my clothes.

She blushed, probably because I was staring, so I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry," I said quickly.

"It's okay," Katara said, hiding her embarrassment. "I trust you."

I smiled warmly. That simple sentence felt really good for some reason. "Thanks."

--

A knock sounded at my door and I groaned. I felt Katara stir next to me and smiled.

"You get it?" I asked hopefully.

"Not on your life," she responded sleepily.

"Figured," I mumbled before sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before standing. The knock sounded again and I opened the door roughly.

"Hey Zuko," I stood perfectly still at the sound and sight of Katara's brother.

"Have you seen Katara? Toph said she didn't come back to the dorm last night," he inquired suspiciously. I opened my mouth to speak but found myself interrupted.

"Sokka?" Katara asked sleepily.

"Katara!?" he asked pushing into my dorm with a horrified look on his face.

--

Katara woke up fully at the sight of her brother's face. It looked like he was going to burst. And if he did, Katara wasn't sure how fully she could blame him. He was her older brother, and he had just walked into her boyfriend's room to see her wearing aforementioned boyfriend's shirt, having just woken up. It did look just a bit suspicious.

Sokka grabbed Katara's arms, shaking her slightly. "What the hell is going on here?!" He didn't wait for her to answer, but instead went straight to questioning Zuko. "What did you do, you pervert?! I trusted you!"

"Sokka stop!" Katara tried to stop him, but Sokka was already hoisting Zuko up by the collar, pushing him forcefully against the wall. From Zuko's expression, he was ready to take whatever he got. Some stupid male instinct was probably telling him he'd crossed a line and these were the consequences.

"_Sokka!_" Katara shrieked, using her best I'm-a-girl-now-shut-the-hell-up-and-listen-to-me voice. Both boys turned to look at her.

"Nothing happened," she said calmly, hoping Sokka's brain was aware somewhere in there. "I borrowed a shirt to sleep in, I fell asleep in the same bed as my boyfriend, and then I woke up. End of story."

Sokka looked from Katara to Zuko and back. After a few moments, he released his grip on Zuko's shirt, and Zuko released a breath he'd been holding.

"I can't take this!" Sokka yelled, a striking reminder of when he was eight. "I just…no! Do what you want, just keep it away from me!" He began to stomp towards the door, but spun around at the last moment. "I'll talk to you later, Katara. And no matter what happens, I _don't_ want to know what you do today. Way too much stress!" With that last comment, Sokka walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

For the next few moments, Zuko and Katara were silent. They both slowly turned to look at each other, then turned away quickly. Katara mumbled something about getting dressed, while Zuko silently went to do the same.

Katara went off to the bathroom, where she'd left her day clothes the night before. She quickly changed back into her clothes, folding Zuko's shirt carefully. Feeling stupid, she brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like him. Spicy and woody. Like raw cinnamon.

Katara blushed. She was getting way too sentimental.

Emerging from the bathroom a moment later, Katara handed Zuko his shirt back.

"Sorry about all that," she said. "If I'd known Sokka was-"

"It's fine," Zuko cut her off. "I guess I can sort of understand. I'd be protective of you as well."

Katara smiled softly. "Well then it's a good thing I have nowhere to b- oh crap!" Her smile dropped into a look of panic. "I have to be at practice!"

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked, confused. "Practice for…?"

"For our winter recital in bending class." Katara grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth before walking to the door. "I gotta go. I'll see you at the performance tonight!" With that, she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Zuko was quiet for a moment, still stunned by Katara's sudden exit. Then he sighed, slumping a bit. "Great…"

--

It might be an understatement to say Zuko was bored. A more accurate description would be that Zuko was near suicidal from lack of something to do. It had been four hours since Katara had left at ten that morning. So far, the highlight of his day had been lunch. PB&J had never been so exciting.

Zuko gave a highly put-upon sigh and rolled over on his bed. Laying on his stomach, he dropped his head to look under the bed. There was a box, mostly covered by a shirt he'd thought was gone, so Zuko reached out to grab it.

He didn't remember buying Peeps, but they were somehow here. The marshmallow chicks were obviously too old to eat, but Zuko could feel an idea coming up from the back of his mind, slowed by lack of activity all day. When it hit, he went rushing to the small microwave oven in his room.

Pulling out a paper plate, he set two Peeps on either side of the plate, then put it in the microwave. He set the time for two minutes, then watched the Peeps revolve.

At twenty seconds, one of the Peeps wasn't looking too good, while the pother looked unaffected. Another ten seconds later, both were melting around the edges, then, without warning, one's head exploded. Zuko cheered, inordinately pleased.

He indulged in Peep Mortal Kombat until no Peeps were left. Tossing away a paper plate covered in the remains of the marshmallow chicks, Zuko laughed to himself. So maybe he'd only killed twenty minutes and a box of Peeps, but at least he felt better.

Zuko jumped a bit when the door to his room burst open. Toph came in, followed by Aang, Ty Lee, and a grumbling Sokka.

"Stop moping, Burn Boy," Toph said, making her way to Zuko's bed and taking a seat. "You need to get out. So, we're taking you somewhere."

--

Please review, it honestly does motivate us to write faster!

Jade&Lily


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Um, wow. Long time no write, eh?

Well let's get to the point of this message. This story belongs to Jade. I helped and we both enjoyed creating it but the fact is that were different people now and she's not interested in completing it. She has asked me to try and complete it and I'd really love to. I really hate it when stories never update and I am willing to complete this story if you guys give me a little time. It's been so long that I don't exactly remember where this story was going but I can try my best to finish it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little short.

--Lily

Chapter 21:

The large room was alive with voices and blaring music. The smell of burned pizza and over used cleaning products wafted through the stuffy air, filling Zuko with both despair and nausea.

"I just have one question… why?" Aang laughed at Zuko's question and threw his hands above him.

"Why not? This place is great! The food, the atmosphere and can you go wrong with a guy in a bear suit?" Aang asked, gesturing towards the lumbering mascot who was currently being thrown up on by a small child.

"Yeah, this place is real classy." Toph remarked before placing her bare feet on the table. Aang made a face and crossed his arms.

"It's not so bad, I think it's kind of cute." piped Ty Lee. She nudged Sokka who refused to look at anyone and he huffed in response.

"Yeah well, I think I'll go back to micro waving peeps if you don't mind." Zuko said casually as he began to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." Toph snapped as she grabbed his arm. "You're going to stay here, and you're going to enjoy yourself."

"Besides, Katara will be here after her rehearsal." Ty Lee teased. Zuko re-crossed his arms and sat down with a grunt.

"I hate you all."

**------**

"Bertie the Bear's Berry Good Pizza Palace?" Katara asked with a grin as she approached the lopsided table. Zuko's face lit up as she came closer but as he stood to greet her, a sharp pain connected with his foot.

"Control yourself, prissy pants." Sokka warned in a low voice. Zuko glared at him and slammed his fists onto the table.

"What's your problem? We weren't doing anything last night. It was completely innocent!"

"Innocent? You call sleeping with my baby sister innocent?"

"We didn't sleep together! She just stayed the night, that's it!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Anyone with a functioning brain would understand that nothing happened!"

"That's it you're going down fire boy!" Sokka exclaimed as he threw back his fist.

"Bertie the Bear says that fighting is wrong." Sokka was stopped mid-punch as the large bear suit hovered over him.

"Excuse me, but I really think you should stay out of this." Sokka replied through clenched teeth.

"Bertie the Bear says that if you fight in this establishment, he will ring your scrawny neck and then file a lawsuit."

"O…kay, I think it's time to go now." Toph said backing up with her hands in front of her.

"Bertie the Bear thinks that is a great idea."

**-----**

"I can't believe that you two just got told off by a guy in a bear suit. Best. Day. Ever!" Toph shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Aang skipped along the sidewalk and hummed a soft tune before taking Toph's hand and spinning her around.

"I think so too," he said sheepishly. Toph blushed.

Both Zuko and Sokka walked on opposite sides of the street and refused to look at anyone.

"You two are being ridiculous," Katara exclaimed in frustration.

"Your face is ridiculous!" Sokka yelled at her, while keeping his gaze to the ground. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of maturity.

"That's it, okay. I'm done." Katara growled. She stopped walking and crossed her arms tightly. "Look, you too need to get over it." She turned to her brother first. "Sokka, I did not sleep with Zuko. You need to trust me." She told him sincerely before turning to face her boyfriend. "Zuko, _ignore_ him!" with a frustrated yell she threw up her arms and walked away.

A/N: So yeah, expect more updates :] I'm sorry it's taken this long.

R&R: No flames please.


End file.
